Nothing We Say Is Going to Save Us
by Befantastic
Summary: Good boys, get the good girls, bad boys get the bad girls. If that was true four people wouldn't be heart broken right now.
1. Intro

So I have an obsession, I love General Hospital. It's not at all overly soapy, it's really good. I happen to love the character of Lulu Spencer and this story is based of the end of her last relationship. If you want more details PM me kay?

Oh and Open Your eyes will be updated soon, I hope.

Enjoy

* * *

Two best friends

One boyfriend

One 'BGF"

One kiss

Two

Three

Or

Four

Maybe a little more

But one things for sure

This is the biggest mistake of their lives

She's the_** hot mess**_

"_Look I'm Sorry okay? I cant live up to what you want me to be, why cant you face the fact that no matter how much you think or wish I was perfect, I'll never ever be that!"_

She's coming _**out from under**_

"_Do you realize how much pain you've put me through?" _

"_Of course I do!" _

"_I don't think you do"_

He needs her to _**save him from himself**_

_**(but he won't admit it)**_

"_I don't know if you know this but, you're amazing, loving your I want and what I need." _

And he's_** speechless**_

"_Oh I get it now. I'm just your toy. You only want me when you're bored. I finally get it"_

Isn't amazing how four people lives can change so easily by one mistake. Because two people are **greedy **

**Deceitful**

**Losing themselves **

Just because to people are alike doesn't mean they're meant to be.

And just because it seems easy to fix things

It's not.

_**Claire Lyons **_

"_You love her! Everyone does. Deal with it."_

_**Massie Block**_

"_I needed him, you knew that" _

_**Josh Hotz **_

"_It's official I'm the biggest ass in the world"_

_**Chris Polvert**_

"_You've shown who you are and although it hurts me to say this, I don't think I can go on knowing you like that." _

Four hearts

Four sets of tears

Four Lives

"_Does anyone care?"

* * *

_Does anyone review? I would love it if you did


	2. Claire

wow. I fell so dark in this

I like it. I like it a lot.

* * *

_**Claire Lyons **_

"_You're a hot mess and I've fallen for you" _

_**Hot Mess, Cobra Starship**  
_

To a stranger Claire was just long blonde hair and dime sized blue eyes. They'd she the shiny new Steve Madden flats and LV's on her bag and say 'Yep she's perfect'. But they'd be wrong. Utterly, completely wrong. That was not Claire at all. She was never perfect. And probably never be perfect.

Claire was the offspring of business man Jay Lyons and his socialite wife Judi. The seemingly glamorous marriage was anything but. Both her parents were and unfaithful and ever so absent. They repented their youngest daughter with shoes, bags, clothes and that shiny black Mercedes truck that sat in her garage. While most girls would kill to have Claire's 'charmed' life, Claire would kill to have theirs. She knew there were other kids that had parents like hers. But at least theirs were present. At least they could argue with their parents. They had people around on Christmas, not parents who were traveling the Caribbean with their 'publicist' and sent their well wishes in a freaking e-card. They had a sense of love.

Her only family was her brother Todd who was a junior at Yale. He didn't have to live with her unfit parents. He spent most his life in boarding school. Claire hated that she couldn't get away. That she was too young to be sent off when he was, and that her parents' flaky ways had it a high when she was old enough that they couldn't even get the papers together. She visited every other weekend until she was forced to return home.

She didn't have anyone to truly love her for her. Until Massie introduced her to Chris.

It wasn't until that day she had someone to care about her besides Massie or Todd. It was that day she found her shining star.

The day stands clear like glass in her memory

"Claire, I can't believe you're nervous!" Massie said tossing her caramel locks. "Your just meeting Chris."

Claire scoffed. It was early in the school year and the ever proactive Massie had signed up for Science Club that would serve as a college credit, and Claire had found herself falling into a downward spiral in chemistry. "Maybe because I'm getting tutored by a nerd" Massie had pushed her science lab partner Chris Polvert, as her tutor.

"Get over it hun. He's not your normal nerd." Massie said as they rounded the corner of he science wing. "Who knows you may like him."

"Whatever" Claire knew she wouldn't. She had Landon Crane a _senior _waiting for a text from her; no Chris Polvert would stop that. The two girls shuffled into the lab as Massie was called on from a kid with brown hair from a computer.

"On second Brian. Chris!" a blonde boy who sat deeply intrigued with his laptop looked up.

"Hey Massie" He looked at her for a moment before returning his glance to his computer.

"Can you do me a favor?" Massie dragged Claire who felt underdressed compared to Massie who was wearing dark denim pedal pushers and white seventies styled top, in her short shorts and flowy tank.

"Sure, shoot." Chris replied not looking up from the laptop. This irritated Claire. Most boys were engulfed by her beauty, but he wasn't.

"This is my bestie, Claire" Massie waited for him to look up but ignored the fact that he didn't "Can you please please help her with Chemistry?" Chris finally looked up and smiled at Claire.

"No problem." She opened her mouth to protest but Claire had already made her way to Brian.

Claire could've been mad. Resented, Chris because he wasn't the jerk she normally went for. He wasn't like Danny Robins the sweet but oddly clingy boy, or Derrick Harrington who she had a summer fling with a few months before. He was cute, funny and charming.

Soon there tutoring sessions would be the movies and put-put golf. They were both on the same page. They weren't dating.

Sure Chris was nice but she still couldn't be her boyfriend. She would screw it up because it was in her genes to do so when good things came around. She couldn't ruin her only other friendship beside Massie.

Massie kept Claire together and was the only person besides Chris who dealt with her drama. Massie accpeted her issues, knew her for the broken girl she was. Claire knew it was because Massie had the perfect life for sure. She had stable, loving parents and a boyfriend who loved her. Or at least she did. Before Claire messed it up.

Why?

Not because Claire was a bitch. A girl who couldn't stand for her best friend to happy. Not because she wanted tease the one guy who believed in her. The one guy who could see the diamond in the rough that she was.

None of that, it was because Claire Lyon's couldn't keep her poison lifestyle to herself. Because Claire's life no matter how much money, would never be perfect. Because Claire was broken. She was lost and needed guidance.

But most importantly, because Claire Lyons was forever the hot mess and she had ruined her one way out.


	3. Polvert

Horrendous

I know, I'll fix it later. I really wanted a new chapter.

* * *

_**Chris Polvert**_

"_I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone. You threw your arms up, baby you gave up" _

_**Speechless, Lady Gaga**_

Before Claire, Chris would admit to anyone that he loved Massie Block. She was everything he could ask for. A pretty girl with a brain. But she was always with another guy. A guy who wasn't her type, who did not contrast well with a girl like who shined like Massie. But what did he know about a type. He ended up desperately in love with Claire Lyons.

When Massie first brought up Claire, Chris couldn't understand how someone as sweet as Massie could be friends with her. He heard the stories. The whispers of the other students.

"_Claire Lyons totally hooked-up with Vader at that rave Friday night." _

"_Lyons got so wasted" _

"_Her shirt was inside out." _

"_She was in a closet with Leah Chalmber's boyfriend" _

It was obvious to him that Claire Lyons was a wild child, a heartless skank. She was nothing like Massie, who had a heart of gold. But the honor roll student couldn't be more wrong. When he met Claire, she was anything but. Polvert had no clue that having her in his life would change him forever.

Polvert felt like he was more than a nerd when Claire was around. He got a feeling that made him think Claire could be more than a friend. It was a feeling he first felt when she saw him and Becca Wilder talking in the hall.

"Becca, how could you not know the homework?" Polvert asked on the verge of hysterics. "You're a bigger nerd than me." It was a cold day, and the newscasters were calling for snow. He was waiting to meet up with Claire to get hot chocolate.

"Hey! I'm going to take offense to that!" Becca giggled. "But seriously can you tell me? I know you memorized it." Polvert rolled his eyes overdramatically but smiled all the way. He so into his conversation with Becca that he missed the fact that Claire had already walked up behind him.

"Okay, I have to get going so how about I text you?" Claire sighed heavily to make her presence known. Polvert turned around to find Claire with her hands on her denim clad hips. "Oh hey Claire. Do you know Becca?"

Claire snorted before speaking, "Yeah, I know Beck-ah. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Becca nodded quickly and Claire continued "I'm pretty sure he'd hate to see you flirting with my friend Polvert."

"Woah, Claire that's not what is going on." Chris said. He sounded calm, but was giddy on the inside. Claire Lyons was jealous of another girl. Because she was talking to him.

"Polvert, everything's fine. Texting is perfect. Talk later 'kay?" Polvert nodded has Becca walked off.

"It's Chris to you!" Claire yelled after her. Polvert laughed and stared at her. "What? She was totally flirting with you!"

"So?" Polvert smiled again.

"So! She's not your type." Polvert dropped the conversation there knowing he was right.

Chris never understood why Claire Lyons even wasted her time on him. She was beautiful and could do much better than him. She was a goddess and he was a mere mortal. But yet, she still stuck around him, even after she was passing chemistry.

"Polvert!" the high pitched voice he had become accustomed to yelled out. Chris pinched himself to remind him he wasn't dreaming. Claire Lyons was at _his _house.

"Yes Claire?" Polvert walked out of his kitchen to find her on his couch Algebra book on side and an iPhone on the other.

"Have I ever told you that I hate math?" Claire said. Although she would protest, Polvert thought she looked beautiful. Her golden hair was pulled to the side, her make-up was smudged, and she wore black leggings and a Pink t-shirt.

"Multiple times" he replied moving her book out the way to sit beside her.

"Why can't I be a genius like you and Mass? Like why can't I have anything you and Massie have?" Claire said whining and frowning in discomfort.

"Claire, if you were like us you wouldn't be there Claire we love so much." Polvert smiled sweetly, before realizing what he said. Claire smiled and tilting her head said,

"You love me?" her eyes fluttered with sincerity.

"Um, yeah. Of course." Polvert put one hand in his hair. "You're the best friend I've ever had, besides Massie."

"Polvert! I love you too! You're the only guy in the world who cares about me, not just because you want to get in my pants, but because you do. You're my best friend too" she smiled.

Because let's face it. Boys like Christopher Polvert didn't get girls like Claire. No matter how much she smiled and hugged him. No matter how much she told him she loved him. Claire was never going to want Polvert the way she wanted _him. _And sure, Polvert could sit back and pretend as if he could care less. But for how long? He never wanted someone like he wanted Claire. He could never let go, she was too amazing.

Maybe Claire was right when she said she wasn't perfect. Perhaps if he had just listened to her. He wouldn't feel like he felt now, he wouldn't be hurt, he wouldn't be speechless.


	4. Massie

_**I own nothing**_

Shorter than normall

_**

* * *

Massie Block**_

"_I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were_

_Maybe I can live without when I'm out from under"_

_**Out From Under, Britney Spears**_

Massie Block was used to being admired. It was only right. Her record was dusted with

every scholar reward you could think of. She also had a knack for fixing things, or more so people. Anything from giving Dylan Marvil the life changing makeover that made her the stereotypical popular girl she was today, or telling Heidi Sedmick to lay off the eyeliner, Massie was out to fix the world. That's why she puts up with Claire/

Before Massie looked at Claire and how messed up she was because her parents weren't there and thanked the heavens that her parents loved her. She knew that Claire was a real sweetheart if giving the chance. Massie looked after Claire, making sure she was staying out of trouble instead of getting completely wasted every weekend like her senior friends.

Watching out for people and fixing their problems was her thing. Massie had to have something to make her standout. With parents who were prominent figures in Westchester, her mom Kendra was a local philanthropist and the top doctor in the county and her dad was on his second term as Mayor, Massie tried so hard to make her own name. She found that helping people was that thing.

That's why it was no surprise when she wanted to do it to Josh. Massie loved the challenge and when Massie got an idea, it was hard to stop her. No matter how hard Josh tried. But Massie was already taken in. Meeting him was one of the best and worst moments of her life.

", can you take the attendance to the office?" asked. It was an ugly day. The town had been hit by a nasty winter storm that knocked out the server, leaving the schools without the internet.

"No problem." Massie replied. She for one would love to get out of that class room. She was stuck in there with Cam Fisher, her new ex. Her ex that couldn't accept that she was over his lying and controlling ways. Massie got up and daintily grabbed the attendance slip and walked out of the class.

Upon entering the office she noticed it was empty, and only an unfamiliar boy sat in one of the rather uncomfortable chairs. He was gorgeous and had eyes that pulled Massie in to the point were she took a step closer to him only to ask, "Do you know where is?"

The boy cracked a slick smile and replied, "No, but I would be honored to help you."

"Um, I…"Massie was stuck. She didn't know how to reply. The mysterious boy looked like heaven, but it was obvious she was a bad boy. Luckily the office doors opened and and Principle Michaels came in.

"There he is!" Principle Michaels was steaming, and making a fast approach to the boy.

"Massie let me take that slip and I'll write you a pass." said in a hushed voice.

"Oh , I hope Josh didn't bother you." Principle Michaels said, " should have been in ISA to day."

"It's fine Mr. Michaels, Josh didn't bother me." Massie said way caught up in Josh's gleaming eyes.

Principle Michaels nodded and started to walk into his office. Josh trailed behind not saying a word besides, "Later Massie".

Josh was right. Massie would see a lot of him after that incident. It would be accidental, like running into him in the hall to give him a sweet smile. He would return with a smirk before walking away with his friend Derrick. But sometimes it would be deliberate. She would use her office privileges to find out his schedule and Massie would hang around just to talk to him.

Some way, somehow, Josh caught on and started to hang around her. Massie loved having his attention. Massie started on her plans to fix him, and she found herself being his girlfriend. And that's when everyone started to warn her away.

"You're too good for him."

"Massie what about Cam?"

Cam. He was against it the most.

"Ugh! Massie is that why you broke up with me? You want that piece of trash?" he'd say.

"No, I broke with you because you think I'm supposed to live my life around you!" she'd reply.

"Mass, Josh Hotz? The bad boy?" Polvert said in disgust. He hated that Massie was going out with Josh. He though the same thing Cam did. But he didn't press the matter. Claire was against it too, but she never said anything bad about him. She'd just sigh and say, "He's not your type. Mass, I know you. You can't fix everyone."

Massie should've listened. Claire was right, she always was. Josh was never going to be what she wanted. But she couldn't let go. A flaw that ruined her. Now all she could do is forget about her bubble dreams and move on.

* * *

Review REview REview


	5. Josh

Amazing. I loved the reviews, 4 is my new lucky number. Don't be surprised if you get another chapter later

* * *

**_ Josh Hotz_**

_"It's not so easy loving me, it gets so complicated,  
All the things you've gotta be"_

_ **Save Me From Myself, Christina Aguilera**_

Josh Hotz was not used to caring about people or anything for that matter. As an only child of a wealthy family, he never had to think about how his actions would affect him. He realized at a young age that, with the snap of his never over worked fingers; his dad could get him out of anything. Would his dad punish him after? Not a chance. Would his mom? No, she's to busy being the perfect wife of a business man. With his family, it was about keeping a squeaky-clean image. Nothing more, nothing less.

Maybe that's why Josh's record was scattered with every punishment including expulsion. He knew that as long as his dad didn't have to deal with a media frenzy about his bad boy son, he could go home and not worry about punishment. Or perhaps it was because Josh was hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would get his parents attention. Make their jaws drop.

That's what made Massie Block special.

She was different then the other girls, who were really after his money, or for the title of being Josh Hotz's girlfriend. She truly cared about him. Something Josh never had before. The girlfriends before, had let him take control, they let Josh be the one help them. Massie wanted Josh's to care about her, just like she cared about him. And for Josh having someone care about what and how you feel was new and scary. And have the feeling be mutual, made his skin crawl. That's why he pushed her away.

It was a few days after Josh caved, and gave Massie his phone number. It was a leap of faith and she had yet to call or text. He was surprised that she hadn't and even more surprised that he was stressing out over it.

"Dude, did you get that number from 'Mah-see" Derrick Harrington drew out, tilting his head in the way of Josh's view of the intense game of Call of Duty.

"Massie, nah. I gave her my number." Josh said not taking his eyes off the game, knowing good and well that, looking up will show just how anxious he was.

"Humph. Does she really think you want her? Because you're just after her friend Claire, BOCD's resident beauty, right?" Derrick eyes glanced over again, expecting a rapid nod. "Right?" Derrick asked again.

"Claire? She's going out with that geek, Polvert. I actually like Massie. She's different." Josh said meaning every word. Derrick flashed an unbelieving look, before ending the conversation with,

"She's nice, but she can't handle being with you. She may seem fearless, but I just know that if you guys end badly, Massie Block is going to break in to many pieces. Dude, she's fragile". Derrick wasn't the only person against Josh and Massie's odd pairing. Josh was constantly bombarded with warnings like, "If you really care about her, you'd end this now." or "You're going to break her". No one was for their relationship, why would they be? The bad boy was going kill the happy, go lucky spirit of the good girl.

But no matter how much Josh wanted everyone to be wrong, they weren't. Everyone saw the train wreck that was bound to happen. . Joshua Hotz wasn't capable of loving another person, or caring about them. It wasn't because he wasn't a good hearted person, it was just because no one ever cared, or took care of him. But he knew that with Massie, a girl like her would fall for a boy like him, in the drop of a dime. She would become infatuated with his family drama; she'd take every fiber of her being to help him cope. She'd make him her life. And when it as over, she'd wander around lost until a new person to help came around.

Massie was too sweet. That's why Josh couldn't let himself get to close to her. He didn't want to taint her with his poison. Oh but he couldn't do it. He let himself get caught up in her, forgetting every thing he said he wouldn't do. But Massie wasn't enough, because he had to have _her _too. She wasn't like Massie, she was like him. And let's face it two similar people, make for a dangerous mix.

And by falling victim, Josh was losing what he needed the most. Massie was going to save him, even if it killed her, and Josh was going to push away no matter how much he knew deep down inside, that he wanted her to be his savior. He knew that breaking her heart, was going to help her, even if in the process, he hurt himself.

* * *

Can you review again? Greatly appreciated. The story starts in the next chapter.


	6. The Party Don't Start

**Disclaimed**

Longest Chapter I've ever written. AHHH!!!!!!! So yeah the story starts now

btw, Open Your Eyes is on hiatus, until this over. Luckily I have this story finished, and I just have to type it up

but enough of me, get to the story....

* * *

"_The party don't start till I walk in"_

_**Tik Tok, Ke$ha**_

Claire Lyons examined herself one more time in her floor length mirror. Her blonde hair was curled and framed her face like a lions mane. Tonight was going to be her night. She successfully pulled Massie away from Josh for the night and they were gong to hit Dylan Marvil's big seventeenth birthday bash. Everything was going right, her parents who had been in town had left as usual, early that morning. Claire was ready to shake loose for one night.

She loved Polvert. She truly did, but the pressure of being perfect was weighing on her. She needed tonight for her to turn into the party girl she had always been. Or at least that was until her intercom chimed in her room.

"Miss Claire, is here" Timothy, the butler breathy voice filled Claire's room. Why was Polvert here? She distinctly remembered not inviting him over tonight, so he wouldn't be heartbroken to see she had other plans, or more so a party.

But Claire's hidden good heart got in the way as she told Timothy to send him up. Minutes later Polvert came shuffling in laptop bag in all.

"Claire!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "What are you wearing?" his voice dropped in confusion. Claire turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked hands on her denim clad hips.

"You wearing your beaded Stella McCartney tank, I mean you look great but you're pretty overdressed for a movie night." A cold snowy flash back overtook Claire. She suddenly remembered promising Polvert of a cheesy movie marathon, on Monday after watching Sounder in English.

_Shit_

Claire put on her best smile and walked up to Polvert, "Chrisssssss" Polvert smirked

knowing what was next. "Can weee pleaseee go to Dylan's birthday party?" Claire eyes were pleading.

"Me, at Dylan Marvil's 'Sexy Seventeen?" Polvert plopped on Claire's navy duvet. "As if!" he said mockingly.

"Come on! Massie's going!" as if on point, Massie came in her room loudly arguing with had to be Josh. So far, Claire thought, this night was going haywire.

"I can't believe how easy you're taking this! Why do you not care?!" Massie said. Josh came in shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"God, Mass. Why don't you get that I could careless?" He retorted. Claire started to hyperventilate, she was losing control.

"Ok, everyone calm down. Josh, I didn't know you were coming." She glanced at Polvert who looked confused. "Massie said it was just us tonight."

Josh rolled his shoulders back in his striped hoodie, and answered "I know, Massie, thought it was great idea that I go along, because I got suspended, and that a party would help me relax. I told her that I was fine. But she insisted." Claire nodded.

"Claire, I'm so sorry for coming in fighting. But Josh just doesn't want to care about his actions. I swear, if he keeps things bottle up, his going to go crazy." Massie said. Josh let out a heavy sigh, and Claire stepped in again.

"Guys, please drop it. I guess we all going to the party. Um, Polvert can take me, Josh take Mass. And please try not to kill each other."

Minutes later, the group found themselves at the Marvil estate. Everything seemed relaxed and tamed from the outside. But when the couples entered her pool house it was illuminated with neon colors, several athletes were taking part in illicit activities. Not a single adult in sight. What a night this would be.

"Claire. This party is crazy." Massie said looking around uncomfortable. "Um, I think, I'm going to say hi to Dylan, but I'm not staying. I can't be here if something goes down." Claire squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mass, you've been here for a minute, why don't you stay for one song?" Massie looked uneasy, and Polvert popped in the conversation.

"Massie has a point. Her dad the _Mayor_ wouldn't be too happy to know his daughter was dragged to the police station. I know I can't get in any trouble. I'll lose my MIT scholarship." Claire nodded.

"But just stay for one song! If Polvert leaves, I have to leave. I really want to have fun tonight." Claire whined, Josh sucked his teeth before offering,

"You guys leave if you really want to. I'll stick around to take Claire home." Josh looked around. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything dumb."

Claire smiled and hit him playfully on the arm, "Oh thank you Josh!"

"So you're going to be okay?" Polvert asked.

"Yes! You two go home. Let the bad boys and girls play!" Claire said hugging her friends and watched them walk away.

Josh and Claire dispersed into the crowd. They agreed to meet each other at the door at 11:30 and if the party got crashed by the cops, they would meet at his Escalade. Claire had just finished dancing with Olivia Ryan, and had tried to stay away from anything that wasn't water. But she decided that it was time, to try that murky Lemonade. She skipped the table that was scattered with red plastic cups and Merri-Lee's Liquor Cabinet. Claire was reaching out her pale hand for a cup when, a bigger and tanner hand caught hers.

"Miss Lyons I think…you... owe me a dance..." a voiced slurred. Claire looked up in disgust. Kemp Hurley stood smiling an evil and ugly smile. He had always had a thing for Claire, even though his girlfriend was Allie-Rose Singer.

"Kemp, I don't think Allie-Rose would like the fact that you're, hitting on me, like this." Claire yanked her hand away and grabbed a cup and poured the Lemonade.

"Allie-Rose isn't as hot as you. That's for sure." Kemp grabbed at Claire's hips and turned her around. "Come on, you know you want too!" Kemp heavily alcoholic breathe stung at Claire's face as she pushed him away.

"Kemp leave me alone. I don't want Allie-Rose to see us…"

"Allie-Rose is a skank." He said pulling Claire to the mosh pit of a dance floor. But another hand grabbed Claire and pulled her from Kemp's iron grip. Claire was ready to protest but instead she saw Josh who was now making a face break toward Kemp.

"When a girl says to leave her alone, you do it. Okay?" Josh's voice was low but forceful. Kemp nodded and trotted off to a confused Allie-Rose. Josh turned around to hug Claire. Their embrace lasted for a second before, Josh interrupted, "Told you I'd make sure you wouldn't do anything dumb."

"Hey! In my defense Hurley was trying to assault me! I just wanted to get a drink." The blonde looked up at the bad boy, forgetting for a moment that he was her best friend's boyfriend, and gave him her signature flirty smile.

Josh smirked, "Let's get out of this place."

* * *

Review Re Re Review, I'm such a cheerleader


	7. I'm with You

**Disclaimed **

For those of you who ignored my A/N in the Intro this story is based of a **GENERAL HOSPITAL (YES THE SOAP!)** storyline, and if you want deets let me know!

* * *

"_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you"_

_**With You, Avril Lavigne**_

Claire and Josh could have separated, after he saved her. Josh knew that, taking the rather sassy blonde home would've been the best thing, but he was a little bit caught up.

Sure, Josh wasn't stranger to the legend that was Claire Lyons. Derrick had a rather odd obsession with her in 8th grade, if he recalled correctly the shared a PG-13 dance at Alicia Rivera's Halloween Party. But he didn't know her. Even though they'd hung out with each other with Massie and Polvert, they never talked. However, after the way she stopped he and Massie early, Josh kind of wanted to get inside her head.

Josh drove them to the elementary school playground a place were the couples would meet. It was empty and serene. To Josh, it was a safe place where he could breathe.

"Hotz, why are we at St. Agnes?" Claire looked around the forested area as if they were on the look out from some serial killer. Josh let out a hearty chuckle before repling, "Oh you rather go home? Let your pretty face go to waste because Kemp Hurley was bent on copping a feel?" Josh said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Why do you care?" Claire stated hotly crossing her arms. "Don't you want to run of to Massie?" Josh raised as eyebrow before opening the door and walking towards the playground. Claire let out a frustrated sigh before following along.

"You didn't answer. Should I be worried?" Claire said. She slid of her heels to hop on the swinging tire. "Seriously, Josh I know you care about her. So why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Josh answered, he sounded confused but he knew what Claire was trying to say.

Claire being the expert in playing dumb that she was, caught it and was quick to reply "Hotz, please. I'm not stupid. You know what I'm trying to say. I love Massie; I don't want her to get hurt. I know you feel the same, so why do you insist on continuing this relationship." Claire said the word relationship like one would say 'duh'.

Josh blinked several times. Claire attempted to ignore the way his amber orbs took in the moonlight.

"Uh, I do care about Massie. That's why I'm going out with her. I know girls like Massie; she tries to act fearless, like she's unstoppable. But it's all artificial. She just _thinks _she's unstoppable, because she couldn't be perfect if she wasn't. I know that if I walk away from her she's going to think she's not good enough, like a failure." Josh put his head in is hands. Claire clucked her tongue.

""You love her! Everyone does. Deal with it." She blurted out. Josh bucked up and gave Claire a well deserving stare.

"Sound jealous Lyons." Josh said nonchalantly, Claire sighed heavily.

"You wish! I have someone thank you very much!" Claire protested, rocking lazily on the tire. "Polvert is my, my…"Claire stopped to ponder this. What exactly was Polvert?

"What is he Claire?" Josh asked sounding like one of the many shrinks Claire had talked to in her short lifetime.

"He's my best friend. He's my Massie." Claire said mockingly.

"What are we doing Claire? How is it that two of the messed up students at BOCD, are close are connected through two of the most adjusted ones?" Josh said rising from his sport on the rusting green bench. "Who are we to try and make things work with them for our own good?" Claire nodded in agreement.

"Were greedy, hopeless. I mean we both want the best for Massie and Polvert but, yet our own happiness is priority. We know were going to screw this up." Claire said eyes closed, her head tilting up towards the dark cerulean sky. Josh had a situated himself beside Claire and rubbed his face rapidly.

"I just wish, I could stop this from happening. Or at least have control over it." Josh sniffed, "I hate not knowing how this is going to end." He and Claire locked eyes.

Great.

Claire knew herself to well. Her heart was staring to flutter. Her toes were twitching rapidly in the sand. She was falling for Josh Hotz. Who knew it only took a conversation for it to happen. As for Josh, is heart dropped in nervousness. The way Claire's navy eyes contrasted with the sky and the fact that his 'romance' with Massie was going to end in a fiery mess dancing in his head. Claire who was used to liking things she shouldn't spoke first. "Josh, you know it doesn't have to be like this. You could tell Mass." Claire said drawing back, she knew if she got closer she'd do something dumb.

"Massie Block doing what's best for her? Not a chance." Josh got closer.

"Josh you don't want to do this."

"Claire, I rather do it with someone that she would hate me to the point that she doesn't want me back. You two are close, you could fix it." The idea paraded around her head. Everything was sounding right. And Josh's eyes were starting to look like Edward's. At that moment, Claire leaned in, placing her rosebud lips on Josh's pale ones.

Josh was caught by surprised but didn't stop,

Claire Lyon was kissing her best friend's boyfriend.

He kissed back.

Neither one regretted it.

They were doomed.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Bad Habit

You guys, are so spoiled.

It took me four days to get this. I guess I like writing Mosh, at least in this story better.

Sorry the songs not as good, i guess there wasn't one the stuck out in my head like the other chapters.

* * *

"_How many times are you going to apologizes about the same thing? _

_And how many times can I take you back"_

_**Bad Habit, Destiny Childs**_

Massie was starting to get nervous. She had decided to go back to Claire's and over indulge in Chocolate fro-yo. To warn her friend she texted, but that an hour ago, and there was no reply. And being the worry wart she was, Massie was panicking. Did the cops bust them? Or worse? The privileged girl's heart accelerated, but as she saw Josh's headlights in Claire's window she calmed down. Massie scrambled to meet them at the door. She slightly cracked the heavy oak doors of the Lyons Estate, only to see her best friend and boyfriend in a deep embrace.

Time for her heart to start the insane beating again.

"Claire! Josh!" Massie yelled. She didn't know how to sound. Angry, shocked? It was just a hug, nothing else, right? Either way, both two of the three people that held Massie's heart in their over advantaged hands snapped in attention, one looked relax; one looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Claire, the latter of the two, patted her perfect hair before answering "Oh hey, Massie. I didn't know that you'd be here." Claire fidgeted before, crossing her arms. Massie head tilted in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know why. I texted you, and called like twice. What's up?" Massie face was stone her clenched. Josh and Claire gave each other their own questioning glances. Josh was the first to give words, "You won't believe the drama that we've been through tonight". Massie eyes turned from a glare to a more questioning stare.

"What happened?" she had a softer demeanor now. Josh smiled gently at Massie before looking down at Claire, who looked like an emotional mess.

"Let Claire tell you." Josh but his hands in his pockets. Claire shifted in discomfort, before saying in her overdramatic nature,

"I'm going to go inside let you two talk." Massie nodded as she watched as her best friend trotted into her home. Massie breathed in the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I was stressing the whole, punishment thing a bit too much." Massie said taking a step closer to her boyfriend. Josh nodded.

"I guess I was being a little to lax myself…" He said. His words floated around them for awhile.

Massie sighed tiredly and tilted her head back before saying, "It's alright. I know how hectic things can get sometimes. We both can try a little harder?" Massie's eyes searched Josh's for a moment. She waited patiently for them to shine the way the do before he smiles. But they didn't. Massie's heart was in her stomach again. Something was wrong, but what it was a total mystery.

"'Night Claire" He leaned in giving her a hug before jetting off in his truck.

"Okay so Kemp, tried to dance with you and then Josh came and saved the day?" Massie clarified. She and Claire had been indulging in chocolate frozen yogurt and talking about the party as an episode of Jersey Shore played in the background.

Claire nodded quickly. Massie stared at her for a second. Something about her seemed off. She couldn't figure it out.

"So what did you do afterwards?" Massie lean back on Claire's bed, as Claire typed quickly on her MacBook.

She looked up quickly only to utter. "Uh, St. Agnes, we just talked. About you actually." Massie was certain that after tonight she was going to have to stay way from anything scary. She didn't know why the idea of Claire and Josh, alone, and talking about her scared the living daylights out of her.

"What he say?"

"Oh nothing, we just talked about you two fighting every five seconds. I mean seriously Mass, your becoming like a second mom to Josh. You're his girlfriend, you shouldn't tell him how to feel, but then turn around and use him an emotional crutch." She stated boldly.

"That was some conversation. Did he say that?" Massie said starting to look for her cell. "Maybe that's why he was so chill when we were talking about earlier. I'm so going to text him." Massie said finding her Blackberry and started text.

"Uh,"Claire stood up from her spot on her chaise to pluck Massie's cell out of her hands and toss it over in a pile of rejected party clothes. "Maybe, you should call it a night with Josh. Hun, you're a little too dependent on him." Claire said sitting down next to Massie.

"I know it's just. Gah, he's so amazing. Everything with him is heaven. I know we have our issues but I know he's the one for me. We get each other. We _need_ each other." Claire tried to hide the disappointed look on her face. Massie may have thought that she was sounding like a teen girl in love. But she wasn't. She was only sounding like a girl who was trying to convince herself and her best friend, that her physiatrist/mother/ everything, relationship was more then fights, and feelings. That they truly were meant to be.

"Wow. I know that you care about Josh, but maybe you guys could be friends instead. Like maybe being boyfriend and girlfriend is a bit much for you guys. Maybe you guys aren't meant to be together. Not every guy you're happily ever after especially Josh." Claire said. Massie read Claire's ocean blue eyes, she saw the way her friend who was normally headstrong, and confident, looked small and weak. She was being serious.

"Is their something, your not telling me?" Massie asked softly.

"No, nothing that me, Polvert, or Josh himself haven't told you. Massie if you truly want Josh, then I encourage you to continue your relationship. But don't be surprise when things fall apart." Claire said.

The girls let the conversation simmer in their heads for the rest of the night. The both knew what each other said was true. But one girl knew what the other was hiding. Massie was oblivious to what had transpired with the two people she loved the most. All the while Claire couldn't sleep. The wild child blonde, could not shake the feeling she had hours previously. However more importantly, she couldn't shake the thought of Josh and the heartbreak she was setting up for Massie, Polvert, Josh and most of all, herself.

* * *

Guys, relax. The pairings won't be changing anytime soon. Review! I have tomorrow off (2 feet of snow?), so maybeee you'll get an update. And because I want you guys to have a taste of what's comming

. com/watch?v=mTPUK1uURUc

Try not to get hooked.


	9. 11 out of 10

You can hate me! Okay? I've had this whole week off and I'm just now writing this short chapter.

I know the song doesn't go well but fits for...well you'll see

* * *

"_And everyone see's it but you" _

_**11 out of 10, Play**_

"I'm so happy to spend time with you guys. It's like ever since the infamous party we haven't seen each other." Polvert exclaimed as the group slipped into a back booth at Applebee's. He was right, after Friday night Massie start her first session of PSAT classes, Josh got caught skipping 4th period for the fifth time and got trash duty all week, and Claire had been out of town all week to visit her prestigious Grandma Katherine with Todd. Everyone's busy schedule had left him bored and lonely and as soon as Claire was back, Massie finished class and Josh could get out of trash duty he invited them all for dinner and a movie.

"I know! God I feel like I haven't seen Josh in forever." Massie gushed as she hugged Josh who smiled sweetly. Massie's sweet tone shifted noticing the normally chatty Claire was silent "Claire what's wrong? Did Kemp drunk text you?"

"No, I'm just tired. But I'm happy to see you!" she tried to sound excited but she came out flat. Massie noticed that she was looking down every five seconds. She couldn't seem to look straight into her eyes. It was weird; she was acting the same way she did at the night of the party, guilty. Of what though?

"How was your trip to see your grandma Claire?" Polvert asked stirring his straw in his coke.

"It was great. I love Grandma Katherine! She gave me this beautiful vintage Versace gown to wear to her Gala. Which was a bore. I mean god. All I did was watching the other kids from the area _waltz_." Claire said coming alive.

"Waltz, like in the movies?" Massie asked.

"Yeah and when I told my grandma that I didn't know how to waltz," Claire paused for dramatic effect, "She signed me up for classes." She finished slumping up in her chair. Josh arched his brow and asked,

"Where?" Claire bit her lip. She and Josh had avoided each other since the kiss. She felt horrible. Why was it that the guy that made her heart beat like she downed five Rockstars, was the guy who called her best friend his girlfriend.

"Madame Jashton's..." Claire muttered. Polvert looked at his friend, why did a simple question from Josh change her demeanor so quickly?

"No way! I'm taking her waltz course too!" He said happily.

Massie smiled the smile she saved for the paparazzi. "Hun, I didn't know you were taking dance classes! I would love to take them with you!" she glanced at her boyfriend, giving him a questioning glare.

"Massie, I don't want to do it to begin with. My parents want me to learn because of some investor." Josh took a second to think, "Apparently they want me to be _sophisticated,_ they think it's a great public image thing."

"Josh, my dad's the mayor, having his daughter taking waltzing classes would look nice in the papers. Can't you imagine it? We could be like a mini celeb couple!" Massie said eagerly.

"Um, no." Josh said, looking at Claire. Polvert saw them instantly. It was then he saw some spark between the two people who should act on their connection. Polvert's own jealous streak kicked in,  
"How about we all take the class?" he offered.

"That would be great, I even thought of it. But the class is full" Claire said catching on to what Polvert wanted to do.

"Oh well, well. Looks like you two will be spending a little more time together." Massie said.

Polvert successfully got Massie to meet him at the Concession stand. Polvert had been waiting for five minutes before she, strode up. Massie was confused.

"So what's the deal?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"Josh and Claire" Polvert whispered.

"What about them?" Massie asked not quite getting Polvert's point. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think Claire likes him. I think Josh likes her." Massie chuckled.

"Did Claire say that?" She asked in a half-serious tone.

"No, but Massie we both know her. She can give in to temptation in the drop of a dime." Polvert said. Massie read into is eyes. They were hurt, worried. "I think they did. Claire has been a mess sense dinner." He said.

"Okay Polvert," Massie said taking his arm, "How about we go back to the movie, I think you're over reacting. Claire wouldn't do that to me. And besides, Josh loves me."

* * *

Very filler-y so i dont expect any reviews, but they'd be fantastic!


	10. Perfectly Good Heart

"_Why would you want to break, a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you want to take our love and tear it all apart, yea. Why would you want to make the very first scar? Why would you want to break, a perfectly good heart." A __**Perfectly Good Heart, Taylor Swift**_

Claire stood at her maroon locker, staring deep into its depths. She had stopped before heading home to an avocado facial and catching up on her _16 and pregnant_, not wanting her relaxing weekend to be over shadowed by forgetting something. But Claire's mind had drawn a blank as soon as her locker opened. The snarky- blue eyed heiress snorted quietly. In reality, she knew what she was looking for, and it wasn't in her locker.

It was Josh's yellow-brown eyes, and the single feeling of his soft lips on hers, that had taken Claire's breath away and a small bit of her heart without knowing it. Claire hadn't seen it coming. The days after the kiss, was supposed to be care free. But yet Claire, whose past was scattered with random hook-ups, cared.

Claire stepped away from her locker, muttering to herself "Does anyone care?" Closing her locker before messaging her temples, in a zone for a moment before, a soft voice asked,

"Care about what?" then an equally light hand grasped her crimson plaid shoulder. Claire turned around putting on her best smile.

"Oh nothing, what's up hun?"

"Do you have a class with Josh?" Polvert said, pushing his sandy hair back.

"No, only Monday and Thursday," Claire said brightly glancing her nails. Yesterday was the last time she saw Josh and the second class. He had offered to take her, she accepted. It was as if she was daring herself to do something. Luckily he was caught up in some call and she was left to play with her iPhone in the twenty minute ride.

"Great that means we can hang out? Not now though, I have Science Fair meeting so um..."Polvert trailed. Claire nodded in understanment and finished for him.

"So my house afterwards is fine." The two hugged before parting ways.

Claire slid down the hall before for the second time in the hour; a hand was in contact with her shoulder. But this hand was force full. Claire began to protest but she saw her attacker and sighed. It was just Josh.

"What the hell?" Claire looked around for witnesses. But they were in the music hall, t was always empty after school save for a music student going to the bathroom.

"Can you please…"he asked.

"Please what? Shut up?" Maybe if you didn't assault me. Joshy we wouldn't have this problem." She smirked. The fearless feeling that she used to get while using her smart mouth on boys, reappearing.

"Claire, what have you told Polvert?" his eyes wild.

"Oh Josh, is your conscious getting to you?" she was being her sassy self. It was the only way to control her urge to touch Josh.

"Listen, Massie asked me about you today. Mass, has a horrible poker face. The only person who'd care about you…" Claire flashed a hurt smile, "...Is Polvert. So what's the deal Lyon's?" Josh whispered yelled.

"Ha, Josh I think your feeling a little guilty?" She said questioning Josh.

"No."

"Yea, yea your are. Don't worry, that happens the first time" Claire quipped knowingly.

"This is the only time. How can you act like this doesn't bother you? Don't you want to tell _your best fwriend Polverwt?_" Josh said in a scarily good baby voice.

"Shut up" Claire's spit fire attitude fading. "I can tell Polvert at any moment. His heart isn't fragile like little Miss Massie."

"Ha. Okay keeping telling yourself that Claire, later." Josh walking away, leaving Claire in wake of his Hugo Boss cologne.

Polvert had found himself at her place. Claire was wearing her mask barely able to see her Facebook page. Polvert was doing his homework, being as innocent then he could be. Claire hated that she had to tell him something so big, so life changing. She would be tarnishing everything that made Polvert love her.

"Chris." She whispered.

Polvert not looking up from his Math book sighed heavily, "Uh oh…you said Chris. This is serious. I guess," he closed his book gingerly. "Go ahead, say it."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut, before unleashing, "Okay so um, I kissed Josh! We were talking about messing up things with you and Mass and…" Claire opened her eyes and Polvert sat stone faced.

"I was right." Was all he could muster."Do you like him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I think I just like the idea. The temptation. Josh is so off limits." Claire drifted. She almost forgot who she was talking to. It became so obvious so long ago, that Polvert, loved her. That he continued their friendship, only hoping one day she'd reciprocated the feelings. "Sorry Polvert. I know, I messed up. Badly." She looked back down at her laptop's keyboard.

"Claire. I'm just scared of how this is going to have an effect on Massie? Its one thing to like Josh, but you acted on it. You can't change that." He said distress in his eyes.

Claire felt her mask cracking as she started to plead, "I know, I know but Polvert you have to know that I'm sorry. I'd never ever do something like that again." Polvert had left his spot from her desk. He sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I believe that Claire. I know you. You'd never intentionally hurt Mass."

"Yeah." Claire said. He was right, but it didn't mean she wouldn't give in.

"And you know, what's funny? I just told Massie that I thought something had happened with you two. She didn't believe me." Polvert said in disbelief.

"Wait, you don't plan on telling her right? Josh already thought I told you everything. He was going to kill me today." Claire giggled to herself.

"No. We'll deal with that when we get there. But I hope we don't. It was a mistake."

They didn't talk the rest of the night. An occasional laugh at the TV, or random story. But they left Massie and Josh untouched. Giving Claire time to think about the excuse she'd use the next time she mess up and fall into Josh. How could she be so naïve? She knew that telling Polvert was going to start to break her own guilt. She screwed up. She screwed up bad.


	11. It's Going Down

_Spanish. English. This._

_It's probably not the best but still review at the end.  
_

* * *

"_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah"_

_**In my head, Jason Derulo**_

A mess. A mess. A mess. An uncontrollable mess. That was Josh's life. And this time his dad couldn't save him. He was on his own. He was on a roller coaster, his feelings going up and down. Blonde or Burnett, blue eyes or amber ones? Poison or Medicine. Josh was being without a doubt, selfish. He was not thinking about the other people involved. Sometimes he'd know who he want, like yesterday when he had the most incredible conversation about bubblegum pop music with Massie, only to have that blood boiling, annoying yet heart stopping and oddly hot, conversation with Claire.

As if reading his mind his true and only best guy friend noticed,

"Josh! Dude your like not even trying!" Derrick said while they played Madden in his room. Somehow he had gotten away from everything, away from Claire, Massie and the upcoming drama if he didn't get his feelings together. But like a boomerang, his phone buzzed annoyingly on his nightstand, the name 'Massie' popping up and flashing.

"Oh it's the girlfriend." Derrick cooed.

"Yeah" Josh muttered before reaching for the Droid, but it had stopped ringing by the time he could reach it. "She probably wanted to remind me about our date at Olive Garden. It's in..." he glanced quickly at the top of his phone that stated boldly 5:30, "Thirty Minutes." Josh said blandly. He hopped up from his seat, walking into his closet grabbing a light green shirt, quickly changing from his Cornell tee.

"So I guess you don't plan on telling Massie that you want Claire." Derrick said turning off the game. Derrick was the only one who knew the dilemma that was Josh's life. He had no problem reminding Josh of the difficult decision he would have to make sooner or later.

"Why would I do that? I'm not saying anything. As far as I know, I don't even like Claire. She's pretty and unique and..." Josh didn't have to finish, Derrick did.

"And dangerous." On que, Josh's normally silent phone started vibrating quickly, only this time the name was different. And Josh answered.

"What Claire?" he spat accidentally. Derrick smiled to himself, before waving good bye and leaving Josh alone to deal with Claire's wrath.

"Save it Josh, this is not a call I want to make. But I have a problem, and when I have a problem everyone helps. Understand?" Claire paused. "Now listen."

Thirty minutes later, Josh Hotz found himself on a deserted road, alone with the one and only Claire Lyons.

"I can't believe this." She muttered from her spot in the front seat. Josh couldn't agree more. Somehow, some way, Claire who was driving up to some fancy boutique in the Hamptons got a flat tire, on her expensive and European SUV. Josh should be with his girlfriend. They one he kissed, the one he loved.

Two out of three not bad is it?

"Well why you would be driving to the Hamptons at this time of night?" Josh asked, balancing a flashlight in one hand, a wench in another.

"Like I told you before, I had an appointment with a personal shopper in the Hamptons, I wanted to beat traffic but obviously that didn't work." Claire sighed heavily, "I decided to take this back route, leading me stuck here. With you." She said.

"Try not to sound too happy." Josh replied. "Your like one of the richest people in Westchester, wouldn't you want a limo?"

"Unlike my best friend, your _girlfriend_, I'm independent."

"I should probably be at a dinner table with your best friend." Josh thought somberly, imagining the one girl who cared about him, sitting alone.

"Oh the one you're fooling with this 'I want to be better' act?" Claire snapped, pulling her bright orange hoodie up to her chin.

"Wow, this conversation again?" questioned Josh.

"Look, let's forget you kissed me. Let's forget all of that. Be honest with yourself. DO you really see yourself with Massie?" Claire asked. Josh could tell by her voice she was truly concerned. And that bothered him. Because maybe her interest was in him, besides she was Claire Lyons, she really only cared about herself. Maybe the whole 'Don't hurt Massie' thing was really a 'Forget Massie, be with me.' Thing.

"Jaw-shh." Claire drew out. Her voice wasn't harsh, it was soft. "Please don't be a hero; it's so not your thing." He looked up she was smiling sadly.

"What am I doing now?" Josh was now smiling himself.

"Being a good person." Claire said sweetly before turning back to her attitude tinged voice, "Now hurry up before you don't have to worry about hurting Massie, because she's going to dump you for not showing up. For being with me. Did you even call her back?"

"Yeah, but you know Massie she's a little on edge as it is. She thinks you're obsessed with me. You know? Because of that and the fact I want to avoid a WWIII, I think this little incident should be between us." Josh said finishing up the tire.

"You didn't tell her where you were going did you?"

"No, and I hope you'd do the same."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she said smartly.

"You're the one who all about not hurting Massie, cause she so fragile."

"Yeah that's why if this little lie, comes out, she'll be even more paranoid then she is now. It' not like we were doing anything wrong, doesn't be dishonest for fun."

"Secrets were made to protect people. Their amazing" Josh said trying to convince Claire and himself that what they were going to do was for the best.

"Secrets, Josh, secrets are great until there not secrets anymore." She said closing her door, rolling her window down to say, "And don't you think were sharing enough secrets with each other?" Josh held his breath.

The white blonde hair.

The pink heart shaped lips.

The piercing, earth shattering blue eyes.

Everything about Claire seemed right. To a like people, everything seemed so right. Josh started to speak but Claire just waved, before the glass separated them and she drove off.

To Josh, this was fate giving him a sign. He could want Claire but they could never be together in reality.


	12. Don't hold back just let it go

"_I need to hear you say, you need me all the way so if _

_you love me so don't let me be the_

_last to know"_

_**Don**_**'**_**t Let Me**__** Be the **__**Last to Know, Britney Spears**_

Massie Block had lived in politics her whole life. Her dad was the Mayor and worked in the government ever since she could remember. With his profession she learned that you should never show your feelings, never give away that you're upset, happy or sad. Be neutral at all times. But doing the right thing the first time wasn't very Massie like.

The crazily smart brunette had checked her phone half a dozen times franticly. Oddly the same gag-reflex feeling she had the night of the party. But why? Josh was just running ate it wasn't like he was with someone else. Or at least that what Massie hoped. After seeing he called back she assumed he'd be running late, meaning she drive herself to Olive Garden. She ordered her virgin Strawberry Daiquiri waiting for him to arrive. Thirty minutes quickly became fifty and then an hour till Josh decided to show.

Massie hid her look of disgust when Josh's matted hair, dirty worn in jeans and red face sauntered over to the table.

"Hey stranger" she said smirking.

"Look Mass, I can explain" he said sitting in his chair. Massie was rather interested in any excuse, open to hear what he had to say. Somehow she felt as if he really was sorry. But as he leaned forward as he sat, a smell of fruit and tropical flowers floated around her.

Lola, Marc Jacobs.

Claire Stacey Lyons, life ruiner was addicted to the scent.

But Massie sat quietly; she let Josh talk about some car, a flat tire and an array of different things. However as he rambled (he was rambling, he just didn't know it), the thought of Josh and Claire pressed together in a toxic ball of fire, pounded through her head leading her to unleash.

"Josh! Don't lie to me. You were with Claire, weren't you?" she sat back into the booth, glaring at Josh who wore a bewildered grin.

"You're so pretty when you're over-reacting." He said delicately.

Massie softened her face, but not her attitude "Please don't spin this, you smell like her, you spend two nights a week with her. Face it you want her, right? She's better suited to deal with your screwed up family drama?" she spat.

Josh brought a calloused hand to his chest, "Harsh don't you think?" he stared at her blankly with a tinge of mock hurt. "Besides, I don't know if know this but, you're amazing, loving, you're what I want and what I need."

"Bull," she said shortly. "I may be what you need. I know that," Massie said conceitedly. "But you want Claire."

Josh took her hands and looked her square in the eyes "Massie, Massie, Massie. Why must you be so stubborn? Can't you except what I feel for you?"

"Josh, Josh, Josh," she said finally being able to come down from her feelings. "I know you care about me but it's just Polvert gets like jealous of the whole situation with you and Claire and sometimes it just rubs off on me. You know?"

"I know, you can't blame him though, Massie, he's heads over heels for Claire who's totally oblivious to it."

"I don't think she's oblivious. I love Claire like a sister and I know her so well, she knows what Polvert feels for her, but he's not her 'type'. Crazy because I think types are overrated. Look at us, the town sweetheart and the all-American bad boy."

"Yea, next thing you know there's going to be a Disney movie for us." Josh said taking a second to think, "I kind of feel bad for Polvert, he's fallen for a gorgeous girl whose way too into herself to see it" he said not realizing the words he just said.

"Wait, you think Claire's beautiful?" Massie asked intrigued.

Josh eyes grew wide and he quickly came back with, "Well she's not ugly, also I guess I got me and he mixed up. I for some weird reason ended up with you."

"I'm not stuck up. Not by a long shot." Massie rebutted. The couple stared at each other for a few moments, Massie's manicured hand still enlaced in Josh's rough ones. Massie fought the urge to close her eyes and pretend as if things would always be like this. She would get upset, and Josh would ride in with some lame, yet cute and comforting remarks making everything okay again. One day her insecurities would wash away and she could trust the one guy she knew care about her.

"Are you hungry Massie?" he asked gently. She secretly hated when he did that. It made her feel weak and small, even though Josh meant no harm.

"Nah, fighting and making up with you makes me work off an appetite." She smiled.

"I could save money like that. Maybe I can get you jealous more often. By the way I didn't know you were the jealous type." He smiled. Massie leaned in giving him a kiss across the table.

"But there's always room for dessert and you know I love Italian desserts. Almost as much as I love you." She said in complete honesty. Josh suppressed a snort reaching for the menu.

"Well you enjoy that. I'll eat. I love doing that more than you." Although Josh was joking Massie couldn't help but feel that it was possible for him to love something more than her. Or even someone.


	13. The trouble with love is

Hate me. I deserve it. Only a little bit.I should of had this up last week but Spring Break,

my BIRTHDAY! and everything else kinda got in the way.

And I typed this up thursday, but the computer Blue Screened and

the Power went out.

So yeah I tried.

* * *

"_Love can be a many splendid thing, can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings, dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony and you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind,  
it'll fool ya every time"_

_**The Trouble with Love Is, Kelly Clarkson**_

Polvert tapped his green pen against his desk. Math was being a boring and his attention was slanted. Claire had chosen to do something with Josh, something crazy, unfair, and something _heartbreaking. _It was implosive, nothing like there friendship. It made him a little jealous. She betrayed the one person who really cared about her besides himself, and hurt him in the process.

She promised that it wouldn't happen again. But with Claire promises were shaky. They simply weren't promised. He still optimistically hoped her bond with Massie and him would be more important than any hook-up with Josh Hotz. Because they could kiss, but when it was over, who'd be left? It certainly wouldn't be Polvert, because if she decided Josh was more suited for her, she'd have to live with the hurt that came with it. Polvert wouldn't feel sorry for her.

Hey, would you?

Mr. Watson dragged out the lesson and Polvert felt his phone buzz from his pocket. Polvert knew who was texting him. He slid the G1 out coyly, pressing several buttons until finally reading the text.

_Music wing? Like now. _

Polvert sighed, not sure if Claire was what his heart, or mind needed at that moment. But then again he loved that she wanted to talk to him. He raised his hand, gaining the aging Math teacher's attention.

"Bathroom?" he asked, gaining stares from the rather dry class, full of nerdy kids. Mr. Watson nodded, lifting the electronic pass from its dock, setting it. Polvert took it quickly and left.

Polvert trotted down the stairs, walking out of the stairwell and after various turns left and right he found himself in the music hall. Sure enough Claire stood against the wall, lavender chiffon covered arms crossed. She saw Polvert and sprung forward.

"Oh my gosh Chris! I think I made a mess." She said eyes wide and full of guilty worry. Polvert would have laughed at her over dramatic actions if she was being serious, after all she said Chris.

"What happened?"

"Oh well besides," Claire let her voice drop to a whisper; "Kissing my best friends boyfriend." she stopped again, "I hate saying that by the way."

"Not as much as I hate hearing it, anyway what happened?"

Claire pouted and turned on her Coach logo shoe walking down the hall, running a soft hand through her hair, "Massie is being a complete bitch."

"Harsh words for your best friend don't you think?"

Claire scoffed, "You know I have this class period with her right? Do you know that she said she liked my perfume on me not her boyfriend?"

"Why would she day that? Have you've been around him?" Polvert asked rubbing his eyes that were free from his glasses.

"Not since Thursday. And she's seen me since then, like Friday" Claire said not making eye contact. Polvert took note.

"This is killing me. It's like I want the best for Mass, but what about me? Ugh, I'm so stressed. Maybe when the dance class ends next week thing would be better" she continued.

"You're probably right Claire. People make mistakes Claire" she nodded/.

"What kind of mistakes" a familiar voice asked. Claire ducked her head down; even the person was able to see her.

Polvert knew who it was and turned around ready to defend, ready to defend.

"Claire's issues have no relation to all of yours." He said coldly to Josh.

"Come on Polvert; don't take this out on him" Claire muttered, Polvert returned his gaze to Claire, staring in sheer disbelief.

"Claire, he's cause of all your problems" Chris urged, regretting it quickly. Josh's presence had made him slip up and contradict himself.

"Oh so I am related to all of this?" Josh verified, raising his brow. Both blondes watched as he put two and two together. Josh's face contorting in shock, "Claire you didn't."

Claire didn't speak, only glancing at the ground.

"Claire did you tell him?"

"Oh, so it was supposed to be a secret?" Polvert sneered. Now the eyes shifted to Claire, one set looked deceived, the other filled with anger.

"Yep, it sure was, sorry. But why would you tell Polvert what happened? " Josh questioned Claire.

"Josh, I….I…" the normally full of life heiress stammered.

"You're really not going to explain this to him are you? Please tell me your not" Polvert asked, surprised.

"Look Chris," Unlike the first mention of his name, Polvert winced at the sound. "It's really complicated." Claire stuttered awkwardly as Polvert pass beeped signaling is time was up.

"I would love to hear why you feel the need to talk to him but, whatever. Do what you want Claire." Polvert knew his voice was cold. He didn't even bother to catch Claire's expression. He walked towards Josh only to say, "And by the way, it's not even so much that I don't really like, or trust you, its just I don't want my friends hurt over you." Polvert left leaving them alone, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, along with the guilt and pain.

He returned to his seat, now stressed. Math was not an option at this point. He hated how downhill Claire's life was going. It made him even angrier because she was trying to change it. What was she doing? Making it worse, just like she always did. Every thing was falling apart and it scared him. He didn't know what he do if he lost Claire to Josh, Massie would be a wreck. All the though of everyone else made Polvert fear how he'd feel. Anger? Hurt? Jealousy? Whatever it was going to be, it was going to be bad.

* * *

You gotta do it, you gotta do it, Review (I was listening to I Hate this Part) and Btw, I know I'm spelling Polvert wrong but it get's auto-corrected on the computer.


	14. Unfaithful

I know people are still reading

_I know it!!_

So pretty please! REVIEW!!! I'm getting kinda depressed

_

* * *

"The clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying"_

**_ Unfaithful, Rihanna_**

"Look Josh, I had no choice but to tell him. It was probably for the best, less hurt on his part. The better the situation..." Claire said feeling a little charge taking a stride in Josh's direction.

"Why?" he asked sympathetically.

"Ha, why? Because Polvert hero worships me. He has his made up that, that I'm perfect. You and I both know, I'm not. He just doesn't."

"Then tell him." Josh replied as if it was the obvious choice, and it was. But it wasn't the easiest.

"Yeah, that would be pointless. I could tell him over and over, but he wouldn't believe it. He'd just remember the old me."

"You think so?"

"I know so" Claire said it so permanently, that the stood there in silence for several moments. Claire came to the realization that the conversation was over, and started to move but Josh caught her hand and pulled back.

"You know it was nice to talk about you and your problems for a change."

"Oh well Massie brought this up. She smelled my perfume on you, Saturday. In fact, I lied to Polvert to cover it." Claire sucked her teeth. "Lying is something I've been doing a lot to him"

"What else did you lie about?" Josh crossed his arms.

Claire got quiet. Then next thing was worse than kissing Josh. She'd been the other girl before but it was different with him. All the other guys had been hook-ups to have only for some sick validation. Josh was more, he had some depth. She knew a lot about him, he growing on her. She really, truly saw more than his face, social title, or girlfriend. The worst part. His girlfriend. Massie, her own best friend.

"Claire?" she quickly snapped back, "What else did you lie about?"

"Oh, just that...um..." she let her voice become a whisper.

"Can you be a little less difficult?" She, flinched because Josh did it again. He made her feel like there was someone like her out there, that she could have no problems.

"So, what?" Josh asked, more intensely again. With his tone alone, proved to Claire alone he had an idea to what was going on. That and the fact that she found herself back to where he pulled her in. So close to his chest. In seconds she found her lips on his, a kiss nothing like the first one. They were closer and more intense than the English class she was missing. Lips, hands, skin. It was like she wasn't even in a school hallway. A hallway, she panicked. She gained her since of control, she reluctantly pushed away.

"I'm sorry. I just told him I wouldn't…"

"Do this again. I get it. That was your lie, right?" Josh finished. Claire nodded, looking up at his face. He wasn't angry, more like understanding. With one last look she left.

"So tell me Claire, why my boyfriend?" Massie whispered. Claire rolled her eyes, regretting coming back to class. She should have gone to the clinic like she told Mrs. Henry to get out of class and meet Polvert. And kiss Josh her thoughts taunting her.

"Massie, your paranoia is pretty scary."

"I guess its fun, to mock me. That's probably how you contain your guilt." Massie fired.

"It's not." Claire defended, surprise that she actually sounded convincing. Lying should be an Olympic Sport. She'd be the Shawn Johnson, she giggled to herself at the thought.

"Please. I'm not stupid. You silly….."Claire's head shot up from the textbook knowing Massie's next word.

"Don't you dare say it. Massie. I have my faults but I'm not that."

"Oh really Claire? I sure know someone who wouldn't say the same thing. Hadley Jemers. Or Leslie Trap." The tall girl listed ruefully.

"Don't bring up old stuff, okay?" Claire asked tiredly. "I'd never…"

"Hurt me? I'd believe that if I didn't know you. I hate that I can't trust my own friend!" Massie's little outburst was so loud that it earned the looks of the other students in the calls.

"Well you should know I'd couldn't full out hurt you." Claire said anyway, as the bell rang and the students gathered their things.

"Right" Massie replied scornfully, before walking out the class in haste.

It took Claire a second to realize she hadn't been breathing normally. She put a manicured hand to her chest to regain herself. It really was a shame, she told so many lies to people she loved, and to herself. The dangerous activity was quickly becoming Claire's new hobby. She felt horrible but she couldn't help it. Josh was too amazing.

Claire had never felt attracted to anyone before. It was overwhelming. He made her head spin. Her heart tore knowing Polvert knew and had to deal with it as though it wasn't happening. She felt awful and filthy. She had her heart with Polvert and a little with Josh. Whom she kissed, on the lips, twice.

Things were going bad and it was going at the speed of light. Too quickly and if Claire didn't slow things down, she'd be screwed. But wait. She was screwed a long time ago.


	15. Why are you so paranoid noid?

You guys listened and reviewed, making me smile with glee.

Because my phone was ringing, signaling I had a review email!

Yes, it's Kanye song in a story named after a Taylor one.

* * *

"_Why you are so paranoid? Don't be so paranoid. Don't be so....  
Baby don't worry about it. Lady don't even think about it  
you worry bout the wrong things, the wrong things, you worry bout the wrong things, the wrong things" _

_**Paranoid, Kanye West**_

Josh was nervous to leave his own bathroom. Nervous of the wrath of a 5'5 brunette, wearing Steve Madden flats. Massie was acting eerily quiet, and chilled. Or maybe the paranoia Claire was talking about was kicking in.

He sensed it when they were talking on the phone the night before, Massie said something about taking the bus to school, and staying for the game with Polvert. Josh politely asked if she wanted him to take her to school and have Polvert come over his house to pick up Massie and drop off Claire. Massie quickly jumped the defensive, but then agreed. She said it would save time, but Josh knew she wanted to keep an eye on him and Claire. But still, Massie silence was scary, as if one word, cough or movement would shake her, and a fight would ensue.

It was that he didn't love her, because he really did. But she was starting to act obsessive, and thinking anything and everything was happening with him and Claire. What was worse was, she really wasn't crazy. Something was going on.

Josh sat there on the bench, fully clothed and fresh from his shower. Maybe after tonight, everything would be okay again, he repeated in vain. Because he really felt something for Claire, but the spark he had with Massie before the kiss could come back. If he put everything into Massie.

Claire's high pitched "Hello" shook Josh back into reality. Now he was terrified. Massie supposedly forgave for doing what she thought was just a suspicion. Even though it wasn't. Josh got up from the bench, stretching before opening the French door.

"Hey you" Massie breathed, glancing at him then Claire. Where was Polvert? Josh thought, panicking.

"Polvert on his way up! Your parking garage? It's crazy" Claire said quickly, looking directly at him, along with Massie until looking at Claire.

"You wear that to dance" she asked in mock surprise, taking in Claire's outfit of a turquoise tank top, and black short-shorts. Josh dared to do the same.

"Yeah, I always do" Claire said. Josh could tell by the sick look on her face that she hated the way her words came out, just like he did. They all stood in silence until Polvert flashed in, panting heavily.

"I'm here!"

"Great, now we can get this show on the road?" Josh asked, trying to ignore the daggers Massie was shooting at him.

"I bet you want to go with her. Especially when she's dressed like that!" Massie sneered.

"Massie!" he exploded, just like he knew he would, "Drop. It."

"Excuse me?" she said standing up, anger obvious from the redness in her cheeks.

"Look Massie, I know you're upset. I'd be too if my boyfriend was going doing dancing with another girl. But really, it's for him. Why are making things such a big deal now? This has been going on for awhile!" Claire intervened. Josh praised himself for not overreacting to Claire's last sentence.

"Claire's right, Mass" Polvert cosigned.

"Wow so, I'm just the crazy one?" she asked.

"Pretty much. I mean Massie; I've told you that being clingy and possessive was borderline psycho." Claire stated.

Instead of blowing up like Josh expected, Massie simply replied "Your right. It's not like Josh could even want you, your too, too crazy for him"

"What makes you think, that, that little flaw could stop him?" Claire questioned.

"Whoa, okay this is way out of hand, Massie let's just go. So were at the game, you guys dance" Polvert corrected.

"Yeah, come on Claire" Josh said detachedly as he watched his girlfriend, grab her bag and leave. Polvert trailing behind, leaving he and Claire alone again.

"We should follow right after them" Claire mumbled.

"Mhmm" Josh agreed, turning around to grab his keys and when he turned back, Claire was gone.

"You amaze me" Josh said, looking at Claire. She was playing with her iPhone, opening and closing various apps.

"Really? How so?"

"Only you could lie, to people you care about for your own self satisfaction. And make it seem like their short a screw" Josh chuckled at the honest statement.

"Well, only you could use someone to get over your issues with your girlfriend" She sing-songed

"Hey! I don't use you!" Josh defended.

Claire laughed, "Josh, don't you realize we use each other in the most fucked up way? I kiss you because I want to feel alive; you kiss me because you want to break Massie's heart in some twisted way."

"Who says I kiss you just for that? Claire, your pretty, surprisingly smart, and I trust you. That's why I kiss you." Josh told Claire, with a voice so smooth, she almost believed him.

"Wow that would've been so sweet, if you didn't have a girlfriend, who happens to be like a sister to me. We have to stop, Josh. Really we do, I don't think I can go through with any of this." She rationalized.

"What if I don't want to?" Josh asked his eyes dark. Claire didn't respond, she let the music from the radio enveloped them and unanswered questions linger dangerously. Leading Josh to think, she felt the same way. And was trying to figure out what to do. Because stopping seemed impossible.

He wanted Claire, oh did he want her. The hair, the scent, the piercing eyes. But Massie, she was real. Someone with stability, where things were real. No games, no bad intentions. Even though that was healthy, the fire and lose of control with Claire, felt like home. It was what he knew. Josh Hotz, didn't deserve someone sweet like Massie. He got the girls like Claire. The girl you wanted so badly, you screw up everything for her, only to lose her. But she was right. They had to stop. All of this had to stop, before it was to late and everyone was hurt.

* * *

Do it again! Review!


	16. It's impossible

It's been awhile, I knew I shouldn't have kept you waiting.

Oops, didn't mean to quote Britney!

* * *

"_It's impossible, it's impossible to love you. If you don't let me know what you're feeling, yeah. It's impossible for me to give you what you need, if you're always hiding from me.  
I don't know what hurts you; I just wanna make it right. 'Cause, boy, I'm sick and tired  
of trying to read your mind." _

_**Impossible, Christina Aguilera **__  
_

Massie stood the door of the gym watching the Warriors basketball team warm-up and checking her phone, every five seconds. Yes Josh, was at class and never texted during that time, but still she hopped he would've seen the hurt and slight betrayal she felt when not only Claire, Josh and Polvert, called her out on her wild scenarios. They had made her feel foolish over her growing suspicions of Claire's intentions. It was obvious Claire was hiding something, and Polvert was trying to defuse the situation, but Josh? It seemed like he piled on like he actually agreed with everything that came from Claire's trashy little mouth.

It seemed obsessive and controlling, but Massie just hated the idea that, something horrible was going on. And it could potentially hurt her. She loathed not knowing.

It taunted her, made her stay up at night. She lived with the torture of every hitch in Josh's relaxed voice, hushed phone conversation or when he smiled too brightly which was the worse suspicious action of them all. Josh wasn't one to show his emotion, and when he did, it was a painful ping, reminding her that things weren't right.

"Massie Block" a nasally voiced questioned, surprised. Massie whipped around, executing a _Charlie's Angels_ worthy hair toss. She held back a look of pain, when she saw Dylan and Alicia, their eyes wide and ready to talk. It wasn't that she didn't like Dylan and Alicia because she did, but Dylan was always interested in Josh's actions and was one of the people to discourage their relationship. Alicia usually cosigned.

"Hey" she replied crossing her Paige denim clad legs.

"Didn't think I see you here watching me, cheer my butt off! Don't you take some dance class with you boyfriend? Unless his here. Where is he?" Dylan started up, not even glancing down to her Lindsay Lohan red hair that lay on her white and green cheerleading vest.

Massie bit her tongue. "Um no. He takes that class with…Claire"

The two girls looked at her. As if waiting for the punch line. But when it didn't come they looked down, thinking of what was said and what it meant.

"Are you crazy? That's like taking honey around bees." The dark haired girl said pulling the strings of her electric pink hoodie, and bounced on her white, paint splattered Chucks.

Massie knew there was no denying Alicia's outburst. But she wouldn't dare say anything. Admit that she was pretty sure her boyfriend was possibly falling for Clair Lyons. The skank muffin who was felt entitled to everything? To them? Not a chance, it was too embarrassing to share that with anyone.

"Massie we love Claire just as much as you do. But there comes a time that you have to realize, she is who she is. And what that is goes unsaid." Dylan laid the words like bricks, building the structure. They were hard, honest and would come to how it self soon.

"I know. But not with me. Like guys come on she's not a two cent hoe, who is after every guy on the eastern seaboard" Massie muttered.

"Claire's not loyal to anyone. She dangles Chris, like a toy. An accessory that she wears all the time. But not too important." Alicia said.

"It's not like that" she half-heartedly fought back. The thing with Dylan and Alicia was they were always, saying something with truth attached.

"Don't be too quick to trust her." Dylan warned her.

"Love the concern but trust me, I know my best friend and boyfriend more than anyone. They don't even know each other like that."

"Then why are they taking the class?" There. The golden question, with the lamest reason why. Massie looked down, and when she glanced back up, Derrick had his hands covering Dylan's eyes. Massie kept the creeping feel of vomit, as she remembered Josh telling her about their new relationship.

"Derrick!" she squealed. He gave her a hug and she smiled at Massie. "This Mass is a good guy! Babe maybe you should talk your friend about how to keep Massie, here happy."

"Dyl, I'm sure she's content with Josh they way he is." Derrick glanced at Massie; his eyes were wide, and knowing. Was he in on the big secret too?

"His right, you know. Josh is amazing. For me at least." Massie gave her faux smile

"For sure, I believe that only for your sake. I really hope your right." Dylan said. She waved and trotted into the gym, Alicia close behind and Derrick close behind.

Every word was true. Someone else believed in her thoughts. She wasn't crazy, but she wasn't going to say anything. If Josh wanted Claire, he could have her. After she was done with him.

She wouldn't let him break her heart. No way. And he wasn't doing that to begin with. No, Claire was trying to making him fall for her. But Josh was smarter than that. He had changed since their first meeting, self-destructive ways.

"Ms. Block just the girl I was looking for." Mr. Lawson came up to Massie. She smiled, hoping her favorite administrator, wouldn't ask about why she was alone, probably looking distressed.

"How can I help you?"

"Well talking to your boyfriend, would help. I think you're a great contrast for him, but his behavior doesn't seem to change even with you."

"I don't think so. I've seen a totally different Josh than I used to know."

"It wouldn't seem that why, Massie" he replied his face lined with light crinkles wore an apologetic smile.

"What he do than?"

"Fake passes. It's amateur for him"

"He never told me about that."

Mr. Lawson cringed at his error "Oh sorry! But it would be great if you talk with him for me! I'd bet he listen to you."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." She replied.

There he go again. Pulling Massie in, thinking everything was right. And then he'd go back to walk over her heart. Maybe it was time to say goodbye, heartbreak and failure was becoming the norm. And Massie's inner perfectionist couldn't handle it. She needed Josh to come clean, tell her what was hurting. And Claire had to stop the skanky antics. She needed stability and right now? She wasn't getting it.

* * *

This is really bout to blow up! Review!


	17. He's the Devil in Disguise

**It's been a long time coming. Welcome new readers**

* * *

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night, gives you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life._

**Cowboy Casanova, Carrie Underwood**

That Friday night, Chris Polvert found himself at Barnes and Noble, shifting through CD's. It was a different scene for him on a Friday night. Usually he took the night off from homework and found a sci-fi movie and enjoyed a night of freedom. The was of course if Claire wasn't around to enjoy the night with him, like this particular night. She was visiting her grandma with Todd, and wouldn't return till tomorrow. Polvert had already scored their entertainment for the next night, Heathers, classic that Claire loved but never owned. He thought it was the best way for them to celebrate her finally being free of her endless nights with Josh.

He'd be lying if he said it made him smile with glee that she was never going to be tempted by the sketchiness that was Joshua Hotz.

Polvert made a pit stop at the magazines to grab his favorite tech magazine and made his way to the cash register. Then he saw him in his leather jacket and spiky hair. The lasted guy he wanted to see. Polvert had serious issues with Josh Hotz.

It was because of that hallway scene he had to witness. It was sick to watch her stick up for him and act as though they could have such strong feelings, be around each other and never give in. Ever since that, Claire and Polvert had kept an awkward distance and silence between them. They were still friends, but Claire was afraid to say something to set him of and Polvert feared going to visit Claire to see Josh sitting on her bed with her. He was grateful that the those icky classes was over and maybe things could be normal again.

"Chris!" Josh whisper yelled. Polvert politely waved back as the trouble maker approached. "What's up man?"

"Nothing, just getting books, you know." Polvert was neither interested in whatever Josh was up to, until he took a look at the package in his hands. Josh took notice.

"Checking out my new music? You like?" Josh flashed the discs.

"Christina Aguilera?" Polvert said in pure curiosity.

Josh nodded, "And Britney!" he motioned his head to the CD with the younger version of the pop princess staring wide eyed against a pink background.

"You listen to this?" Polvert looked Josh in the eyes.

"Massie swears by it" Josh chuckled and shrugged. Polvert thought he looked human. Until he realized of another fan.

"Claire does too." Polvert slightly accused.

Josh continued as though it didn't happen, "Claire once told me about how they stayed up till 2 in the morning when they were ten to get Britney tickets."

The corners of Polvert's lips started to jump. This time Josh noticed.

"Sorry man, I forget sometimes." Josh rubbed his ear and Polvert averted his glance. He did something with Claire, and after their little showdown in the hallways, Polvert knew she was a willing participant.

He started to ask about his actual girlfriend who he never seemed to talk about. But like magic, the said girl appeared. In her Tina Fey glasses and all.

"Chris! How are you?" she looked excited to see him, "Is Claire here? I thought she was visiting her grandma?"

"She is, we're meeting up tomorrow though."

Massie looked at Josh, "Nice to see she's invested her time in you and not my boyfriend."

"Massie, do you have to.." Josh began. Polvert felt a twinge of guilt towards Massie. Her boyfriend did kiss Claire, and he couldn't tell her because it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Sorry" Massie said sadly.

"It's fine," Polvert said.

"But you know she's trying right? I can't believe we could be so close and that could happen," Massie started to rant.

Josh looked at her in disapproval, "I really don't want to hear this."

"Why Josh does, it make you uncomfortable?" Massie tilted her head, Josh pushed the CD's into her hands.

"I'm in the car." Josh said and walked away.

Massie sighed heavily. "I can not stand him sometimes. Like how can he get mad? Like does he want to get snaked into her games?"

"Massie, just because your mad at Claire doesn't mean you should bash her like that though." Polvert reason.

"I'm not mad, I am suspicious. And it is driving me nuts. God how can you let a girl like that string you along."

"Well, she hasn't strung me along, I know what our relationship is and it works."

"But doesn't it piss you off that she just parades around Josh in front of you? Especially when she knows you have feelings for her."

"Maybe you should just worry about you and Josh." Polvert said defensively,

Massie looked taken aback. "What does that mean?"

Polvert knew what it meant. It meant that while Claire was involved in Massie's paranoia, Josh was like her partner in crime. But he didn't dare tell her.

"It's just, didn't you say something about how he had gotten in trouble? And that Lawson wanted you to talk some sense into him?"

"That would be impossible." Massie laughed. "You just saw how unreasonable Joshua could be."

"If it's so hard to be with him, why are you still with him?" Massie rolled her eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"Come on Polvert, you know I need him. We get each other and I love being in his life. I can take the rain if it means I get to be happy." Massie tried to convince Polvert. She looked at her watch. "I gotta get home. Let's check out together?"

When Polvert got home, he thought about what Massie said. Was it worth it? Waiting on Claire while she went on with her life fair to him? He would never be Josh, and that was okay. He'd never want to give Claire that kind of pain. But she seemed to live for drama, and heartache. Maybe she was meant for Josh. Polvert knew one thing for sure, Josh was not for Massie and let his heart tell it, neither was Claire.


	18. People are People

**I've wanted to publish this forever. I am so happy that I got this thing rolling again. I've had a tough year and a half, and writing had been really hard. But I've finally found my way back. Done rambling, go ahead to the good stuff.**

* * *

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out, but nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallou__t. _

**Breathe, Taylor Swift**

Josh exhaled and rubbed his face. In a matter of moments, Massie Block would be walking in to his building, all to meet him and to tell about how much of a failure he is. He was surprised it had taken this long for her to confront him. They were together the night before and she failed to mention his run in with Lawson and his falsified hall passes. He chalked it up that she had forgotten Either way, someone must had reminded her about it because her voice on the phone was anything but cheery.

She had call ten minutes ago, so it was safe to assume that Massie was making her way through the Eagle Tower Double doors, on her way up to Josh's penthouse. He could just imagine her anger as she walked through his threshold, she probably wouldn't even speak to any of the help downstairs. Josh looked at his digital clock on his iHome. She would be busting through the door in-5-4-

His door creaked open

Josh preferred this much better than the way he imagined. Massie made her way in the room, she wore all white but looked nothing angelic. Her hands squeezed her hips and her foot tapped rapidly on the carpeted floor.

"Wow, you're early!" Josh joked as he leaned against his swivel chair.

"I had to be for what we need to talk about. It is important."

"Oh what did I do this time?"

"Can you take this seriously?"

"Don't we always?" Josh stood up from the chair.

"Josh, please, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to know what you were thinking when you faked those passes?" Massie's eyes looked disappointed. He felt bad for not being hurt by it.

"Ah so I was right! I did do something wrong." Josh said. "I don't know why you're getting bent out of shape over it. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has something to do with me when people are telling me I need to talk to you. I thought you were better than that Josh. I thought you had gotten over all that?"

"Correction you wanted me to be over all that Massie. And I never asked you to take responsibility over me." Josh said angrily. Massie always complained about things that went wrong in his life and took it on for herself. He hated hearing her complain all the time about something she didn't have to worry about.

Massie was steaming, " I feel like I have to care about you because you obviously don't."

"I never asked for you to be my mother Massie! My girlfriend? Yes. But not whatever we've been doing."

"Is this your way of saying we're over?" Massie asked point blank, without blinking an eye.

"Is that what you want?"

She laughed evilly. "Yeah right. Josh, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what this is. You want me to break up with you, so when you're with Claire, you feel a little less guilty."

And as if she was summoned, Claire Stacey Lyons herself stumbled through the half open door. She looked left, then right, and surmised that they were obviously in the middle of something.

"I'll come back later." Claire said as she tried to get out the door.

"No." They both said.

"Claire. Since you're here, how about telling me about what's going on with you two?" Massie inched towards her.

Josh can sense by the look of shock in Claire's eyes, that she was planning of babbling her way out of this. But Josh knew that it wasn't going to happen like that today.

"I kissed Claire. The night of the party when I took her home, and then-"

"Spare me the details." Massie glared at Claire, who looked a little less fearless.

"Massie, it isn't as bad as it sounds." Claire tried to tell Massie. It was pointless. They were past the point of reasoning.

"Oh really Claire? Is messing with other peoples boyfriends, your 'best friends' at that, isn't that bad?"

"No!" Josh interjected.

"Don't defend her Josh. I asked her. I want her to answer."

"She can't Massie. I can only explain this to you."

Claire's eyes looked weary. "Don't do something you regret Josh."

"I won't. I don't regret anything that happened." Josh said. Massie turned to him and for the first time he saw the anger not hurt, in her eyes. "The first time I kissed Claire, I told myself that it would make me feel better about all the shit we've been dealing with. But it didn't. I fell for Claire. And I couldn't let go."

"Why because you both are twisted people?"

"Massie give him a break. And stop acting so surprised. I told you, warned you that this would happen if you kept babying him. I told him that he'd break you if he didn't stop underestimating you." Claire finally spoke in with some confidence.

"Aren't you a hero? No matter what, you're the reason he pushed me away. Because you had to be with him all the time." Massie growled at Claire, who had moved to his bed.

"Listen Massie, it's over now." Josh said. He felt weird. He felt free. It was a strange feeling, to be free from carrying baggage. "I know I'm the biggest ass in the world right now, but you both deserved the truth. Massie, you needed to know about what happened, and Claire, you needed to know about my feelings. I am sorry. But neither of you need me. Not Claire and not you Massie."

"I told her that.." Claire muttered.

"Shut up Claire. Don't play like you never wanted this to happen. You're a whore. A dirty whore. You couldn't wait to get Josh away from me."

Claire shook her head, "For the record, I didn't throw myself or connive my way into being around your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." Massie threw a there look at Josh. He couldn't help but shrug his shoulders. He had no fight left in him. He had no fight for her.

"There you go again, you say things as if being harsh and giving this attitude will make people change the way they feel. That's why Josh came to me. You were a bratty prude who had to control everyone including your boyfriend." Claire exclaimed.

"Bitch."

"Claire, come on..." Josh still had fight for Claire. It was wasn't right but he did.

"Even though I am over Josh, what I really want to know is why you're even here Claire. Those classes weren't enough?" Massie looked down at Claire who was still sitting on the bed. "Or is this something you guys always do?"

"We kissed twice. And they weren't even planned or romantic, it was impulsive. I promise."

"As if I'd believe that." Josh could tell from her voice, that Massie was crying.

"Massie you and Claire are best friends, she wouldn't lie to you for nothing." Josh felt he should muster up the power to help Claire give some Massie some reassurance.

"Yeah Josh, but I also know that she is so jealous, that she would take someone else's happiness." Massie stepped towards Josh.

"That's not true." Claire pushed back her platinum hair in what looked like boredom.

Then no one spoke. It was exhilarating. Josh had nothing more to hide.

"I came here to end this, with Josh. I was going to tell him to tell you, because I couldn't hide this anymore. I couldn't keep that from you anymore."

"I just can't believe you two. And when I thought I knew what was going on you, made me feel like some paranoid freak."

"You were!" Claire stood up, slightly bumping into Massie. Who looked at her like she wanted to kill her.

"I had every right. But maybe I was just to late to realize that Josh wasn't what I thought he was. I just wished he would've realized he shouldn't be with me before he kissed you." she sighed and looked at Claire.

"I guess so." And somehow, Josh was leaving. He left his room leaving Claire and Massie behind.

He was free.

* * *

**Read and review!**


	19. If it Brings Me to My Knees

**I am sensing the Claire hate. So here is everyone's favorite blonde. I love writing Claire. She has the most complex feelings out of the foursome. Hopefully this helps her case.**

* * *

_Taxi driver,__I swear I've got three lives_, b_alanced on my head like steak knives._  
_I can't tell you the truth about my disguise...- **Bad Religion, Frank Ocean**_

After getting over the initial shock that her big secret was no longer a secret, Claire found her way around Massie and started towards door .

"Running after him? Don't waste anytime do we?" Massie growled at Claire. She repressed the urge to roll her eyes, at the mere fact that she understood her best friend, or due to recent events, ex-best friend's anger. She succeeded in breaking her heart and Claire hated herself.

But she really liked Josh.

"I'm not running after Josh, Massie, I have to talk to Plovert. He needs to know.." Claire's heart started to race in pure panic at the realization that Plovert had no clue about the advancements in her relationship with Josh.

"He needs to know that you're a slut? I am almost certain he knows that. Everyone knows that." Massie spat at Claire. That time Claire couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Massie, I said I was sorry. I am. But I have to take care of more important maters than fighting with you over something me and your boyfriend did out of a situation a lot less deeper than your making it seem." Claire said, and in just like Josh, she left without hearing a response.

The last 15 minutes had been something she dared to dream about for months. Something she would've never talked about if it wasn't a life or death situation. But Josh had to get all honest and tell Massie. At least, Claire thought, she was there and didn't have to find out when Massie broke into her house and tried to strangle her.

Once safely out of the building, Claire dialed Plovert to tell him that she was on the way. She was sure to use a relaxed tone not to tip him off that when she arrived their conversation would be a lot more grim.

She arrived to the modest tudor home that housed the Plovert family. She sighed and prayed to whatever God that actually listened to help her let Plovert know about what was going on.

She rang the doorbell and Plovert answered almost immediately. He wasn't smiling.

"I heard." He said blankly. Claire was slightly taken a back by the bluntness in his tone. But she wasn't surprised. She didn't put it pass Massie to call ahead to tell Plovert about her break-up with Josh and how it had happened. Massie had the power to be just as catty and crafty as Claire was when she was angry.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked, pulling her blazer closer to her. He nodded his head and stepped aside to let her in. Talking about her affair with Josh was a lot more complicated with Plovert. He was much just as sensitive to the matter as Massie, but at least Massie expected this from her. Plovert thought the world of her, and it broke her to break his heart.

"I take it Massie called you?" Plovert nodded. Claire tried desperately to read his face but it was impossible. All she could see was he was detached, but how much and why was drawing a blank. "Hey, at least she knew now and there aren't any secrets.

"Really? Because you neglected to tell me that you were still hooking up with Josh"

" Oh, sorry I didn't tell you about something that didn't happen."

"Massie told me that you said you two had kissed twice, and Josh alluded to some other things that she didn't care to hear."

"Massie is angry. And being really hurtful right now. Of course she would tell you something like that."

"Seriously, you just told your best friend that you've had an affair with her boyfriend for the last three months, and that's what you're saying?" Plovert looked at her in disgust. She tried to follow him as he stormed out of his foyer to his kitchen. "Claire, you can't dodge this anymore."

"I am not dodging anything. I just don't want to cop up to something I didn't do. I came here to tell you we told Massie, I came here to tell that yes, I kissed Josh again." Claire closed her eyes.

"I thought you said you were over that." Plovert said. "When?"

"It doesn't matter."

"So it does." Plovert countered.

"The day in the hallway." Claire mumbled. This conversation had her confidence shot. She hadn't expected to divulge so much information about the second kiss to Plovert. Claire partly decided not to talk about it because she didn't want to upset Josh, and then, in full honesty, she didn't think the logistics mattered.

"It did matter. That just goes to show how you could care less about somebody's feelings."

She had thought aloud. Damn it.

"Plovert, I care about feelings, I care about your's especially. But seriously, I want to be happy too. Being with Josh is the best feelings I have had in my life. It is something, I have never felt."

"I guess, I'm like a silent movie." Plovert lamented.

Claire felt terrible. There she was just flaunting her feelings with Josh, as if Plovert had never meant a thing to her. "No. What we have is special. You know that. You know, I love you. Right? Don't you know that?"

"It's really hard to know that Claire. Ever since you've gotten around Josh, you have changed. Evil Claire has taken over the girl I got to know. The girl I loved."

"Evil Claire? I have never claimed to be an angel Plovert. Never. You and I both know that I am a box of imperfections. But that doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed."

"That's the kicker. I fall in love with you every single day. But you aren't in love with me. At all."

"I just told you-"

Plovert shook his head. "You told me you loved me. It's easy to love something. And you love me, but I am not the focus of your heart, your mind, damn I don't think I am the focus of your anything."

Claire's breath got caught in her throat. She had always knew about Plovert's feelings, but hearing him express them was shocking. Plovert had basically said that his whole world revolved around her. Just her. The bratty heiress who needed a lot of attention and carried a boatload of flaws. How could someone as sweet as Plovert love someone like her?

"You are the one person I can count on, tell anything to, and never judge me. You are always there for me. You're a boy who actually cares about what's on my mind, you bring me something special that no one else can."

"It's about what I can do for you. Nice to know my place as a waiting man for Claire." Plovert clapped sarcastically.

"You are not listening to me." Claire was growing frustrated. What else did she need to say to him for him to understand that without Plovert, she was nothing. "No one can come between that."

"Except Josh."

"Not even Josh."

"So be with me. I don't want to be your friend. I want to make you feel what you feel with Josh, I want to be on your mind all the time. I want you."

Claire thought her heart stopped beating. "What."

"I want to be with you. More than friends. Don't you? If you feel what I feel, you'd want that."

"Plovert don't., don't do this to me right now!"

"Why not?"

Claire felt her hands shake, she felt her tears forming behind her eyes. Damn, she thought she'd make it out this whole ordeal without crying. "I can't, not now."

"Because of Josh."

He was right. And she hated it. "There's so much between us, so much I have to figure out with him and, I'd hate to jump into something with you knowing my mind is somewhere else. With Josh."

"I see."

"I meant everything I said. Just let me figure it out."

"It may have escaped you , but this isn't Claire's World. People do not plan their lives and feelings on what works for Claire Lyons. Or at least, after today, I won't."

"What are you saying." Claire voiced quivered.

"I'm not waiting on you. Go be with Josh. I just want you to know you're losing me in the process."

"Don't do that to me! I need you. Don't you get that?"

"Oh I get it now. I'm just your toy. You only want me when you're bored. I finally get it" Plovert looked at her in a way she had never seen. It wasn't disappointment, or sadness and definitely not happiness. It was pure unrestricted anger. "You should leave."

"Look, I know that you feel like you don't know me, like I don't care about you. But you know me, my heart. I just need…"

"Time. And I am giving it to you. Evil Claire can go and have her fun with Josh. I just hope for Good Claire's sake that I am still here." Plovert motioned to the foyer. "You need to leave now."

"Plovert-"

"It's Chris! Now go!" he yelled.

Claire quickly left the kitchen, the house, and in moments she was in her car. Then she let her tears fall freely, in a way she never thought she could. She didn't cry when she found out about her mother's affair, or her dad's mistress. When Todd left. She had never cried when she had to spend holidays at her friend's homes. But right now she cried. In a matter of hours, Claire had lost her best friend and a boy she loved because of some stupid superficial feelings. It was like all that Plovert had taught her had disappeared. Hell, her whole life with Plovert had vanished in a matter of moments.

Evil Claire had won.


	20. I drive myself insane

**Took me ages to finish this! **

* * *

_"I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange._  
_And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change" _

**Gone, *NSYNC**

Massie didn't consider herself to be a athletic person. Sure she dabbled in golf and tennis, an tried to keep in shape. But she never ran. Not like she was now. Each foot hit the pavement, as she sweated it out everything that had her feeling down since Saturday. It had been three days. Three days. Neither one of them had called to apologize. Not that it she wanted one from Claire, but Massie had hoped that Josh would've realized that he had made a major mistake and knock on her door, beg her to take him back. Massie would actually consider it.

But that didn't happen. And instead of waiting in her room for some miracle, or create some plan to key Claire's car, Massie took to Westchester Park, and kill some of her anger.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried not to think about the night the affair started. How Josh was having some deep heart to heart about their relationship with Claire. How Claire probably sympathized and convinced him it would be best for him to cheat on Massie with her. Massie felt a tingle up her spine and she swore that it had nothing to do with the early spring air. Massie try to focus on just running, but she feel as she had to quick step to get out of some dog's way.

"Massie?" the tall brunette barely could her name yelled over her angst filled break up music. Massie whipped the ear phones out of her ears and found herself face to face with Derrick Harrington.

"Hi Derrick." She said, breath hallow.

Derrick looked at her wearily, and tried to read her face.

"I know what you want to ask about."

Derrick laughed nervously, "So you don't mine me asking," Massie shook her head.

"Derrick my best friend and boyfriend have been going behind my back for the last two months. It's really hard to process but I'll deal.

"Okay, then." There was an awkward silence. "I don't think you should hold this against them Mass."

"Why not? They are both smart enough to know to hold their feelings. If they really wanted to be with each other they could have told me."

"Isn't that what they did?"

"Have you talked to Josh? I'm pretty sure he told you that I had to drag it out of him. That's different. I had to beg for that information."

"But do you really think you could have handled it?"

"No." Massie sighed, "It just would've made it hurtles."

"Josh didn't want to hurt you. He struggled with that secret."

Massie looked at him bewildered, "You knew?"

"I knew he kissed Claire, and that it had changed things with him." Derrick said honestly.

"That night at the game, you didn't say anything! You let me look like a fool."

"I didn't know if I should've. I had no clue that Josh's feelings had grew, or anything. He just said he kissed her on the playground, and it was…" Massie held her hand up.

"On the playground? Plovert told me that they kissed in the hall, and I though that was pretty brazen. But the park? Where anyone could've seen it? It was all right under my nose."

"See, I didn't know about the second kiss until recently, that's why I didn't say anything. I thought it all was a one time thing. I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not. You, like Plovert, was just a pawn in their sick game. Josh was using you, just like Claire used Chris. It was just expected from her." Massie cracked a smile, "You know how she can be."

Derrick blushed. "I don't think my brief moment of Claire-sanity was very insightful. We didn't really talk."

Massie grimaced. "It just hurts you know?"

"I just think you should cut them a break. The kiss wasn't as scandalous as it sounded"

"I know, I've been told. It's like if they had kissed once, then told me, I'd be angry but I would still be with Josh. Even if the second kiss had happened and they told me, I'd be a furious, but hell at least I wouldn't be in the dark for months. And more importantly if they didn't get feelings for each other."

"So if it was more meaningless it'd be okay?

Massie nodded, "Josh said that the day they kissed, he started having feelings for Claire. That stupid slut, stole my boyfriend in a matter of minutes."

"Massie, up until recent events that slut was your best friend. And you act as if you never knew that Claire would go after anyone she wanted, whether they had a girlfriend or not."

"Or if the girlfriend was her best friend."

"I guess there's no you to change your mind." Derrick asked.

"No." Massie sighed. "Me and Josh are done. My friendship with Claire is finished. Until they can tell the truth, which they never will, I won't be the fool to listen to those lies."

"Sorry." Derrick offered.

"Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for Claire, Josh, Plovert. But not me. I should've known better."

"What about Plovert?"

"He was in love with Claire, who had disguised herself as being this dainty, flower of innocence. Plovert believed it. He didn't know Claire like I did."

"Well are you going to be okay? I know you're mad still."

"I think my rage has subsided, that's why I have been running."

"Oh well, I have to go to the field to help out the youth soccer team. If you need me, am over there."

"Thanks Derrick, but it will be alright."

"Bye Mass."

Massie waved back, before taking a second to stretch her muscles and then resuming her run. She tried to process her conversation with Derrick. He had made a valid point, the whole thing with Josh and Claire was innocent, to a point. But the feelings weren't and that was the kicker. They had shared something that she felt was much stronger than what she had with Josh. It killed her it. What did she do to make him run into Claire's arms. And why did Claire have to extend her filthy behavior in her life.

Massie shook her head as she focused on the music playing from her iPod, the flowers on the trees and the lowering sun. Massie went on that way for a while, but it wasn't long before her music started fading and she was able to take note of the kids running around and playing tag. Saw the children soar to the sky on the swings. The playground. The place of pure innocence had been the catalyst to the darkest moment of her life. She was stuck and she felt the hot sting of tear behind her eyes.

She could never go to that park again.

She could never be with Josh again.

She would never be best friends with Claire again.

And while it was their fault, Massie felt like she was the blame for having them in her life to begin with.


	21. Cause no one can compare to you

_"Yea it's messed up, cause I'm thinking about you. It's your fault babe.I never wanted us to break up_  
_No not this way."_

**She Ain't You, Chris Brown**

Christopher Plovert had spent a good 15 years without Claire Lyons. They were nice, uneventful years and he enjoyed them. And after the pain and heartache she'd brought on for the last few months the genius boy thought that living without Claire would be great . He wouldn't have to think about her lying, and covering up what was really doing. His life would be relaxing. But it wasn't

It was those damn nightmares.

They'd start off with Claire getting hurt. Car accidents, falling down the stairs. For whatever reason, Plovert wouldn't be able to help. His feet glued to the floor. But who could save her , was Josh. He'd swoop in, getting her out the car, catching her fall. He was the hero. Claire's arms would wrap around him and they'd kiss, as if Plovert wasn't even there.

Chris would wake up in a hot sweat and it would take forever for him to fall asleep.

He regretted telling Claire how he really felt in a moment when her feelings were so raw, and conflicting. Plovert hated not being able to talk to Claire because his pride wouldn't let him. But he couldn't tell her that it was okay, he was willing to wait for her to make her mind up, or willing to accept her choice of Josh. When he was going to be with Claire, it would be on his terms. They'd be official.

"You need to get over it Plovert. If Claire really wanted to be with you, she'd be with you right now, she wouldn't need time. She and Josh had hooking up for months. Her feelings should be pretty solid." Massie ranted as they sat at a circular lunch table.

Plovert sighed as he poked around his chicken burrito. "I know."

"Seriously we need to find you someone new. So you can stop blaming yourself for your failed relationship with Claire and be with a girl who won't play with your feelings. What about Becca? Didn't she just breakup with that boy who goes to Lakeview?"

"Okay Massie we are not having this conversation." Plovert looked her as if she suggested he streak across the building.

"Yes we are."

"So are you looking for a new guy to replace Josh?"

"No offense Chris but I have been in other relationships. Josh isn't my first go around. Even though you and Claire weren't together officially, you were in love with her. You have never had to get over those feelings before." Massie didn't answer.

"I don't think rushing into another relationship will work for me. For either of us" Plovert warned as he got up to throw away his trash.

"Trust me, when I replace Josh it's because I'm ready for a relationship. Going out with Becca doesn't mean you want to be with her long term. You need to get your feet wet. " Massie said following him.

"But won't that look like I am interested in being in a relationship. Come on Massie we both know people our age don't date on a trial basis."

"Becca knows you've been hooked on Claire for the longest. She knows you don't have that strong of feelings for her."

Plovert glared a her. "You've been talking to her."

"No!" she lied. "But come on. You can stand for some fun Chris." Massie's eyes pleaded.

"Fine."

"Great, I'll hook it up. This is great."

Friday night Plovert was standing in line for a movie with Becca Wilder. Their date had been going pretty smooth. They went to the vegan restaurant she swore by, Plovert went along with it even though he had no interest in the restricting menu. Becca talked about school, and Plovert nodded along.

Plovert had just grown accustomed to conversations about the latest fashions, who was with who, and everything that had to do with the real world. Becca was bland. Becca was nice, but she was not Claire.

Who was the nights most interesting topic.

"I'm so sorry about you and Claire. That whole thing is icky. I always knew she was no good."

"It's a lot more to it." Plovert said seriously.

Becca shrugged as she ate more of the goop that was supposed to be pasta. "I just hope you know you can do much better."

Becca was clueless.

They had agreed on seeing some psychological thriller on the lines of _Inception_. Plovert was thankful she didn't opt for viewing an indie movie at Westchester Cinemas.

"Do you want popcorn? " Plovert asked as Becca's big green eyes stared at him. Plovert broke the stare as he looked at the other people in the surrounding lines. He froze momentarily when he saw a round face in front of a mass of platinum blonde hair, and Claire's signature Louis Vuitton bag.

"Sounds awesome!" she snapped him back to reality. Becca squeezed his arm. Plovert sighed when Becca walked away. The girl was gone , and there was no way she could be Claire. She'd never walk by without speaking or acknowledging his presence. Even at school she still bore her blue orbs into his ever action when he was around. She'd even wave and say hello, even though he'd ignore her.

That's how he knew she'd still cared.

Plovert order their popcorn and made his way to the theater. Becca waved her periwinkle covered arms, when he entered and he made his way up to their seats.

"I'm really having fun Chris." Becca whispered as she grasped his hand. Becca rested her head against his shoulders, and hummed. "My ex would've never taken me out like this. It means a lot."

Plovert didn't know what to say, so he nodded. _"She's not your type." Claire's words floated around her head. She was right. Plovert always knew that similarities didn't mean people were compatible. That's how he knew he and Claire had a fighting chance. _

_Becca was great as a friend, but as a girlfriend, he wasn't too sure. It just wasn't right. She obviously was looking for a new boyfriend, but Plovert wasn't interested in that type of relationship. Especially not with Becca. _

_Only one girl was meant for him. And he was going to get her back. _


	22. Then who do I complain to?

For those of you who feel as if you don't know who to root for, you don't have to have a side! I am forever conflicted in life!

* * *

"_But I gotta say, oh babe, oh babe, why is this so familiar?…...You must've done this before, this can't be your first time. We must've been here before, it's still fresh on my mind. You got that shit that somebody would look for but won't find"_

-The Real Her, Drake

While Josh Hotz was never someone who could handle relationships, he was in no way a partying bachelor, which was the exact role he was starring in at this very moment. It was crazy, a week ago he was one of those couples that sat and talked all night in a corner, barley aware that there were people in the room besides their significant other. He was someone's boyfriend. But he shot that to hell.

"How did I let you drag me here?" Josh asked Derrick as he and his best friend found their way to Dempsey Solomon's living room.

"I didn't drag you. I told you I was holding hostage. You need to see the outside of that penthouse."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. Derrick was right. Ever since the break up he had gone to school, and came home. He barley hung out and he was distant from his friends. Truthfully, Josh just didn't think he was ready to deal with reality of life as someone who cheated on a wonderful girl, the life of someone in intense like with someone he couldn't be with, more importantly a life without Massie and Claire.

Josh avoided Massie like a plague. Not out of fear or remorse but out the sheer belief that showing his face would upset her and he didn't want that. He couldn't run the risk of breaking her heart everyday. He wasn't the monster that he was portrayed to be.

Claire on the other hand, did look at him in the hall, and he could tell that something was keeping her from opening her mouth to speak. And he needed to talk to her the most. He knew he and Massie were done, but he had no clue to his status with Claire.

"Ewww, Josh Hotz is here. Better hide your girlfriends boys…." Coral McAdams giggled to a group of her friends as the entered the living area where Josh had situated himself.

Derrick who sat lazily next to him, slapped him gently across the chest, "Don't worry bro, just mark her off your 'Get over Massie' list."

"I am not trying to get over Massie with another girl Derrick, how many times do I have to tell you?" Josh tried to get up from the couch, only to see that Coral's 3 inch heels added to the height that situated its self in front of him.

"Like I'd want to be the fool that dates him, in fact the only fool who'd be in a relationship with you is Claire. That slut would-" Although nauseated from the harsh smell of alcohol on her breath, the mention of Claire's name caught his attention.

"Watch it Coral." Josh said as he tried to move around the strawberry colored blonde who laughed viscously .

"I know what it is, you and Claire are probably dating. Am I right Josh? I mean there is no reason to hide it now we all know, how you two are." Coral glinted at Josh.

Josh attempted to say something but he was beat by someone else.

"Hey Coral how about you back off, especially when we all know what happened with you and that sophomore from Bucknell.." Josh knew that voice before he lifted his head to see her enter the room. Claire was dressed in distressed light washed jeans and a flowy pink crop top. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and Josh couldn't deny how gorgeous she was.

"Who invited you?" Coral neared Claire, her posse diminishing and falling into the crowd to see the outcome. Coral McAdams was one of the many it girls that walked the halls of Octavian High and had an long going vendetta against Claire, for some trivial reason that neither girl actually remembered.

"Has all the hair dye gotten to your brain? Whose living room are we in Coral." Claire glared at the girl.

"Dempsey's but what does it matter? You're still a slut and you ruin your best friends relationship, no one wants you here."

"Coral leave her alone. You have no clue as to what's going on." Josh intervened. Coral looked at Josh and shook her head.

"You both are sick. And if I were you, God forbid, I'd stay away from any social events. Because nobody wants you around." Coral said as she sauntered off.

Josh stood there, uncomfortable with the attention that shifted to him. He hated having details of his relationship with Claire and Massie being public information. The label that he had now as a cheating pig wasn't helping now, as all he wanted to do was talk to Claire.

Damn that wasn't right, but she was the only one who didn't criticize him for being human.

He looked at Claire's dark rimmed eyes and he knew she was thinking too,.

"Let's roll Hotz." she smiled. Josh did too, as she extended the French manicured hand.

They're were walking a fine line. Josh felt his hands tingle as it gripped the black leather steering wheel, and he could see how Claire leaned against the door to put space between them, as if leaning to close would lead to something they weren't ready for. His conscious beat him, yelling that this was wrong. They left hand in hand, or well Claire dragged him, they left together. The whole reason this whole thing started.

"Don't think too loud Josh." Claire laughed half-heartedly as she shifted her position in the seat.

"It's hard not to. After last week we shouldn't even be around each other. I feel like I really am cheating on Massie."

"But you're not." Claire sighed. "It's over between you two. For good."

"Don't sound too happy."

"Well you need to not feel guilty. We are just two friends in a car going… Wait? Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"The park?"

"So you really want to go there?"

"That's what I just said Claire."

"Well then, I guess you want to punish yourself."

Josh didn't reply. He knew that it was risking going back to that park, just like that night. The result was going to be monstrous. But he was a glutton for punishment.


	23. Intoxicate me now with your loving now

Super late but with HC and cheer i had no time to finish this. Only my angsty one shots that i write in my head during Physics.

* * *

"With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. Your toxic tongue slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

_-Toxic, Britney Spears _

Claire felt her chest tighten, and pound against her as Josh pulled into the once again deserted parking lot of the park. This was to much for her. She didn't know why, but it was as if Josh had taken every sense of being a bad ass that she possessed and stomped it out. It was As if he made her a little girl who had no clue as to what she was doing.

Josh paralyzed her. Challenged her, in a way no other person on the planet could.

"Should we get out?" Josh suggested as he caressed the steering wheel. Claire looked at him and shivered. The boy was gorgeous even in the dark, his eyes shining in the vehicle.

"No, not yet. We still need to clear the air, and if we sit here and talk, we can't hide by walking away."

"What more is there to say Claire? You said you weren't guilty and that I needed to get over it." Josh looked at her. "I think that covers it all."

"No it doesn't Josh, and you know it. Or else I wouldn't have dragged you out here."

"Actually, I drove here." Josh reminded Claire as she rolled her eyes.

"Josh, stop it. There is something I have to say."

"Then say it, or I'll take you home. No more blaming this on Massie or Plovert. This is us now and-"

Josh was cut off as Claire leaned over and kissed him. She felt something in her float away and there were no more alarms telling her that it was wrong.

She was finally doing something right.

Reluctantly, Claire moved away. "That's how I feel Josh, that explains everything I want to say. I really like you. Okay and I am so confused because every time you say you feel bad, it makes me feel like I am not even an option to you. That you made the wrong choice not fighting for Massie." Claire struggled to open the door, going back on her promise not to run away.

"Claire, wait." Josh struggled to open the door. Claire walked quickly to the swings, feeling herself well up. It was extremely out of her character to break over something as silly as a boy. She had options, and she didn't need to waste any more of her time on Josh, who clearly still held something for Massie.

"I want to be with you Josh, but honestly if I am going to have to chase you, it's not worth it. Not after everything we've been through."

"Well if anyone has been chasing someone it's me." Josh joked.

Claire rolled her eyes before whispering, "You just don't get it, do you Josh?"

"You like me, what much more do I need to know Claire?"

Claire threw up her arms in distressed, "How about what you need to tell me Josh? Okay you don't want Massie, but what do you want Josh? How do you feel?"

"Really Claire you are the last person I'd expect to want to talk about feelings." Josh walked over to the bench. Claire followed, finding herself in familiar territory.

"I only want to go there because it matters a lot. If you still want Massie, if you want to be alone, I need to go and try to save things with Plovert while I still can."

"Wait what does Plovert have to do with this? He knows what was going on with us."

"No he didn't, the fact that I kissed you again, and that I got feelings for you, were completely new to him when Massie told him."

"Massie?"

"Right after you two broke up, she told Plovert before I could. And he gave me an ultimatum, be with him or not have him at all. I guess it's no surprise who I chose. And i can't say it hurt him, he was with Becca last night" she remembered seeing them together, as she went to the movies, alone.

"You chose me?" Claire could see the sense of pride in Josh. It made her feel good. But yet he hadn't told her that he wanted her to.

"Yes Josh, as if I hadn't made it apparent during this whole conversation, you are my choice. You are who I want to be with at this very moment, or at least attempt being with. You and me have something that makes me feel as though I am not a horrible person, you don't put me on a pedestal like Plovert. I made my worse decisions with you. You know who I am. And it matters." Claire felt tears glimmer on her cheeks.

"I can't tell you that I feel that way Claire."

Claire nodded, it was not surprising to her that in the moment she revealed her feelings, she'd be rejected.

"But I can't say that am not ready to try."

Claire smiled and sighed, "That's great Josh, but I am ready to try and succeeded, my feelings are set." the blonde giggled internally, before speaking her thoughts, "It's like Plovert being in love with me, and me loving him, but not being in love with him. It's sick. But someone has to make a sacrifice."

"Well do you want to be like Plovert would be if you chose him? Giving your all to someone who has no clue about how they feel?"

"No."

'But wouldn't it be different if there wasn't that deep long secret feeling, that everything about the relationship was new."

Claire nodded yes.

"That's what I want for us Claire. I want to experience something knew with you, and you want to experience something with me. It's a compromise. I may not have all those feelings you have for me, but trust me, I have feelings for you. Big feelings. I just don't trust myself with someone I truly care about."

"But you have to take a chance right?" Claire whispered. Josh smiled as his hand took hers. It felt like that first night she felt something for the brown-eyed boy. Only this time, those feelings weren't so superficial and they weren't so forbidden. It was sweet and fresh.

"Right" Josh leaned in to kiss Claire.

Claire Lyons would never get away from Josh Hotz. She knew it and it terrified her as his hands caressed her hair. But she knew that she had to follow her heart, the one that was firmly nestled in Josh's hands.


	24. Love and affection at his will

Long over due, so sorry. My muse had escaped me for a moment. Hope you enjoy and review

* * *

"_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him"__  
_

__It Makes Me Ill, *NSYNC

If you have ears, you have to know something. And on Monday, morning, there were murmurs about Dempsey Solomon's party. Massie enjoyed listening to kids in her early morning Stat class, giggle and joke about the nights hi-jinks. Massie wasn't invited, as her only dealing with Dempsey was because of Cam, who hated her. She never cared for the boy anyway, he was just as was just a phony as her old ex-boyfriend.

So to hear all the sordid details of her classmates weekend, all Massie had to do was keep her ears open to all the gossip. Who did what, who kissed who.

"I would bet my iPhone that Josh and Claire are dating. They have to be." a girl's voice whispered in the back of the class. Massie controlled her urge to stare down the person speaking about the two people that had hurt her the most, with her in earshot.

"No way!" another voice challenged.

"Coral is a beast for calling them out like that. And they only proved it leaving out. Holding hands."

"Guys!" Massie could only assume the girl was reminding her friends that Massie was right there.

They both went to the party? That meant they weren't hanging around trying to move apart. Claire wasn't trying to fix their friendship. And it meant Josh really did lose interest in her. But as the bell rang her teacher took the front of the class, Massie tried to stop her mind from racing. She hadn't seen anything, and kids could dramatize things for the sake of controversy. So she waited and did her math work. If she saw something for herself, she'd confront it then. But she wasn't going to kill herself over something she didn't know to be true.

Once class was over Massie took calming breaths and hoped she was wrong. Who knew why Josh and Claire had left together, hand in hand. Maybe she was just dragging him, maybe Claire was trying to get him alone to do God knows what. Maybe Josh separated himself from her as soon as he could. She didn't see what happened.

But Coral did, Massie remembered the detail as she saw the pale pink and blonde of her hair, approach. Coral was walking with her head held high, rocking her black pants, and blue shirt, and brown cropped jacket. Massie was always envious of Coral's uncanny confidence.

"Coral!" Massie called out, as the girl stopped in front of her.

"Hello." Coral looked at Massie square in her eyes. It was intimidating. "Look if this is about what happened at Dempsey's, you know how I hate Claire, and I think it's screwy what happened with all of you."

"Thanks, I just wanted to know if it looked like they were planning to leave together, or did it seem random."

"It was random, but Josh seemed willing." Coral said nodding.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Massie, they are both gross. I wouldn't even sweat it." Coral tapped her shoulder before going off to met up with her friends.

Okay, so they didn't seem like they planned on running off. But they also didn't plan on hooking up behind her back.

Massie was about to walk to her locker, when from the corner of her eye, she was assaulted with an all to real image. Josh was walking slowly, and Claire wasn't to far behind. Josh turned back, and saw the blonde, lightly grabbing her shoulder, tucking the child under his arm. And then a kiss. A light, quick kiss.

They were together. The sight was gross, sickening. The way the Claire and Josh were basically flaunting what Massie had feared to be true. They were together. They were public. They had no regard for what is was doing to her. And the fact that she had to go to class and pretend like nothing was wrong was drowning her. Apparently there were tons of other sightings, as there were people lining up to tell her a million things about it, as if she couldn't see it herself.

High school was a cruel world.

"Massie," Alicia cruised up to her before their shared lunch period. "Do not let it get to you. You and I knew, way before Josh came around, how Claire could be. And Josh was not a long termer. He's the type of guy we all want to date, the guy we want to make our parents hate-"

Massie shut down the rant before she exploded, "You don't know Josh."

"Well, neither did you."

"Watching them together has to be the most excruciating thing I have ever witnessed. I thought, I was done with them, and everything it put me through. I was just telling Plovert to go on with his life."

"I saw he was with Becca." Alicia leaned against the locker next to Massie's.

"Yeah, well I said moving on for me, wouldn't be happening. And I thought it was because I didn't want a relationship. But when I saw them together, it was liking the break up all over again." Massie sighed as she closed her locker, and joined Alicia by leaning against it. "It's like a big joke on me."

Alicia opened her mouth to speak, when of all people to come around, Claire, her blonde hair was now up, and she wore a knit t-shirt dress.

"Claire, just leave now. Massie doesn't want to speak to you." Alicia defended the blonde, pushing of from the locker.

"Alicia this has nothing to do with you." Claire snapped as she made sad eyes at Massie. Who didn't flinch.

"But she's right." Massie said. 'I don't want to speak to you. There is nothing you can possibly tell me to change how I feel. You've ruined everything. I was so close to being okay, then you flaunt around your new boyfriend. The one you took from me." Massie walked away, Alicia in toe.

"I'm trying to tell you we-"

"You didn't plan it? Heard it before" Claire look broken. "We used to be best friends Claire. You haven't even tried. You're covering you're tracks. But you need to talk to Plovert. Because he's the one who will be hurt."

"But you were my best friend."

"Whatever." Massie walked away with Alicia, who asked if she was okay.

"Peachy."

Claire's last ditch effort to cover her tracks were in such vain. It meant nothing, and was only like salt in her wounds. She couldn't only hope Plovert was not going through the same thing.


End file.
